Parallelen
by Dugbog
Summary: Diese Geschichte beschäftigt sich mit Geschehnissen ab dem Ende des fünften Buches, die parallel dazu oder zwischen den Büchern abgelaufen sein könnten. Sie konzentriert sich dabei hauptsächlich auf Tonks und Lupin.
1. Ein Ende und ein Anfang

J.K. Rowling gehören alle Charaktere und Orte und was sonst noch so alles vorkommt.

Diese Geschichte beschäftigt sich mit Geschehnissen ab dem Ende des fünften Buches, die parallel dazu oder zwischen den Büchern abgelaufen sein könnten. Sie konzentriert sich dabei hauptsächlich auf Tonks und Lupin.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

"Wenn ich Bellatrix erledigt hätte, müsste er jetzt nicht mit diesen schrecklichen Muggeln mit," murmelte Nymphadora Tonks leise. Allerdings nicht leise genug. Fast alle Augenpaare der kleinen Gruppe auf dem Bahnsteig King's Cross wandten sich ihr zu. 

"Das ist doch Unsinn, Tonks Liebes!" Mrs. Weasley schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

Hermine drehte sich um, als Harry nicht mehr zu sehen war. Gerade rechtzeitig genug, um Augenzeuge zu werden, wie aus Tonks rosa Haaren plötzlich schwarze wurden.

"Dann würde Sirius noch leben," fügte Tonks erklärend an, als würden die anderen eine Erklärung benötigen. Sie schob sich ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer geflickten Jeans und sah auf den Boden.

"Tonks, das ist doch nicht deine Schuld," sagte Hermine. Aber die Metamorphin reagierte nicht.

Die anderen sahen sich bedrückt gegenseitig an. Moodys magisches Auge surrte in die Stille hinein. "Unsinn," knurrte auch der alte Haudegen. Der amüsante Augenblick, in dem sie Harry verabschiedet und den Dursleys einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt hatten, schien plötzlich lange her zu sein.

Lupin nahm sich ein Herz und legte seine Hand auf Tonks Schulter. "Lass uns etwas zusammen gehen, ja?" Er nickte den anderen zu und geleitete Tonks auf dem Bahnsteig von ihnen fort.

"Hör mir gut zu, keiner kann etwas für Sirius Tod," sprach Lupin ruhig und mit Trauer in der Stimme. "Keiner von uns, verstehst du?"

"Aber, aber .. Wenn ich doch .." Sie sah zu ihm auf und in ihren dunklen sonst so lustigen Augen stiegen Tränen auf.

Lupin blickte zu den anderen zurück, die sich inzwischen von einander verabschiedeten und nach und nach King's Cross verließen. Die ersten Tränen liefen Tonks bereits über die Wangen, als sie sich ohne Gegenwehr zu einer Bank bringen und darauf platzieren ließ.

Vor ihren verschleierten Augen tauchte ein weißes Taschentuch auf. "Hier." Lupin gewährte ihr eine weitere Minute, bevor er weiter sprach: "Ich kenne .. kannte Sirius besser, als jeder andere, Tonks. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast dein Bestes gegeben, aber Bellatrix war zu diesem Zeitpunkt stärker. Du währst gestorben, wenn Alastor sich nicht gleich um dich gekümmert hätte!"

Sie schluchzte, presste das Tuch auf ihr Gesicht und lehnte sich trostsuchend an Lupins Schulter. Dieser nahm Tonks nach kurzem Zögern in seine Arme. "Es hat uns alle getroffen. Denk nicht du währst etwas Besonderes!"

"Das tue ich doch gar nicht!" begehrte sie auf, die Haare in zorniges Rot gefärbt, und drückte sich von ihm fort.

Lupin lächelte schwach. "Gut." Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Er hatte sie aus der Reserve gelockt und Tonks Aufbegehren hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt und sie nun etwas beruhigt. Betreten wischte sie sich über die Augen und Wangen, schnäuzte sich ins Taschentuch.

"Ich schätze, das willst du jetzt nicht mehr wieder haben, oder?" fragte sie mit einem schiefen verschmitzten Lächeln und inzwischen hellrosa Haaren.

Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. "Behalte es ruhig." Zufrieden sah er von Tonks Gesicht zu ihrem Haarschopf. "Geht es wieder?"

Sie nickte von Dank erfüllt und lehnte sich aus einem Impuls heraus erneut gegen Lupin. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit, welches sie vorhin in seinen Armen verspürte, kam wieder zurück. Der ehemalige Professor ließ sie gewähren.

"Wo wohnst du eigentlich, Remus?" fragte Tonks ihn leise.

Lupin war dankbar, nicht antworten zu müssen, als sie Moodys Auge neben der Bank surren hörten und zu ihm aufsahen. "Tonks, bei Merlin, sagtest du vorhin nicht, dass du ins Ministerium zurück musst?" fragte der alte Auror mürrisch. "Kingsley wartet sicher schon auf dich."

Die Metamorphin sprang auf. "Das hab ich total vergessen! Danke, Mad-Eye, Remus," sagte sie schnell. "Wir sehen uns!" Auf ihrem Weg den Bahnsteig entlang, rempelte sie ein paar Leute an und verschwand.

Moody stützte sich auf seinen Stock und sah auf Lupin hinunter. Dieser stand nun ebenfalls auf.

"Du hast ihr den Quatsch ausreden können?" fragte Mad-Eye und sein magisches Auge schien durch Lupin hindurch sehen zu können.

"Ja, ich glaube, ich war erfolgreich." Remus lächelte verhalten. "Sie hat sich zumindest beruhigt."

"Sei vorsichtig," brummte Moody und rückte seinen knorrigen Stock auf dem Boden zurecht. "Nicht nur mein Auge hat mir eben gezeigt, dass sie womöglich gleich weitere Flausen im Kopf haben könnte."

"Wie bitte?" fragte Lupin verwirrt. "Seit wann sprichst du in Rätseln, Alastor?"

Moody setzte zu einer Erklärung an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Sei einfach vorsichtig, Lupin." Er setzte sich den Bowler richtig auf, nickte Remus zu und humpelte davon.

* * *

Es war ein schöner Nachmittag. Die Sommersonne schien durch das kleine Fenster in den kargen Raum hinein. Das nächste Treffen des Ordens des Phönix war für morgen geplant. Ihre Sachen waren bereits vom Grimmauld Platz entfernt worden. Er war nicht mehr geeignet nach dem Tod von Sirius und Kreachers Verrat. 

Remus Lupin saß auf einem der wenigen Möbel in dem düsteren Kämmerchen und balancierte ein altes Buch auf seinen Knien. Die Sonnenstrahlen erhellten die Seiten und ab und zu war sein lautes Magenknurren zu hören. Morgen, morgen würde er im Fuchsbau sicher etwas zu essen bekommen. Der Hunger ließ ihn das Buch auf eine alte Kommode legen und er stand vom wackeligen Stuhl auf. Auf dem schmalen Bett lag sein Rucksack und er fischte ein Stück Brot daraus hervor.

Er seufzte und biss hinein. Von unten war das typische dumpfe Klingeln der Ladenglocke zu hören. Lupin ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spaltbreit. Er konnte die leisen Stimmen nicht hören und so schloss er die Tür wieder. Weiter an dem trockenen Brot kauend, nahm er das Buch zur Hand und lauschte erneut. Schritte erklangen auf der Treppe und dann klopfte jemand.

Hektisch landete das Buch auf der Kommode, das Brot daneben. Hier hatte ihn noch niemand besucht. Wer konnte das sein? Seine Vermieterin? Dumbledore?

Lupin ging zur Tür und umfasste mit einer Hand den Türknauf, mit der anderen hielt er seinen Zauberstab bereit. „Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin's," ertönte eine leise Stimme. Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Lupin hinter der Tür schon anfing wissend zu schmunzeln, folgte ein hastiges „Tonks".

„Woher weiß ich, dass du Tonks bist?" fragte er durch die Tür hindurch. „Es wissen nur wenige, dass ich jetzt hier wohne."

„Lass mich rein! Molly hat's mir verraten und ich habe etwas zu essen dabei," raunte sie ungeduldig. „Als Dankeschön, weil du mir geholfen hast."

Lupins Magen meldete sich lautstark zu Wort, übernahm das Kommando und er öffnete die Tür. „Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen," murmelte er verlegen und winkte sie hinein.

„Wotcher, Remus." Tonks, in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllt und ihre heute längeren, brav blonden Haare unter einer weiten Kapuze verborgen, trat ein und sah sich neugierig um. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine viereckige Pappschachtel, aus der es verführerisch duftete.

„Pepi's peppige Pizza," erklärte sie nach Lupins Blick darauf. „Meine Lieblingspizza von Pepi's Magic Pizza." Tonks streifte die Kapuze ab und streckte Remus die Schachtel entgegen.

Er öffnete sie und einige Peperoni wechselten die Plätze und bildeten das Wort "Danke". Lupin sah zu Tonks, die begonnen hatte durch den kleinen Raum zu laufen. "Es ist nichts Besonderes," murmelte er. "Es reicht zum Schlafen."

"Ich find's schön," erklärte sie und drehte sich um. Sie zog sich den Umhang aus und warf ihn auf das Bett. "Magst du keine Pizza?"

Lupin löste sich von dem ungewohnten schönen Anblick, den Tonks unter ihrem Mantel bot. Sie trug, völlig untypisch für sie, ein dünnes rotes Sommerkleid. "Doch, doch." Er nahm ein dreieckiges Stück heraus und bot Tonks den Rest an. Lächelnd nahm sie sich auch ein Stück. Nach ein paar stummen Bissen Pizza, deutete Remus auf den Stuhl. "Setz dich doch."

Den offenen Pizzakarton stellte er auf einen kleinen wackeligen Tisch. Als er sich umdrehte, hatte es sich Tonks neben ihrem Mantel auf dem Bett bequem gemacht.

Lupin hob kurz die Augenbrauen, ging zum Stuhl und setzte sich.

"Und die Nokturngasse musste es sein, weil ..?"

"Die Leute hier nicht so viele Fragen stellen. Obwohl ich auch hier sicher nicht lange bleiben kann, wenn meine Vermieterin mein .. Problem bemerkt. Oder meine .. Gesinnung." Lupin nahm sich ein weiteres Stück. "Sie schmeckt wirklich gut," sagte er. "Wie läuft's im Ministerium?"

"Es geht alles drunter und drüber. Der neue Minister, die aufgescheuchte Zaubererschaft, naja, ich freue mich auf morgen." Tonks grinste. "Dann sehen wir uns schon wieder." Ihre Haare wurden rosa, was etwas merkwürdig zu dem freizügigen roten Kleid aussah.

Lupin wurde unruhig und stand auf. "Tonks, das am Bahnhof hätte jeder getan, es war nichts Besonderes."

"Für mich schon, Remus," gab sie zurück, stand auch auf und ging zu ihm. "Du bist immer so beherrscht, so unnahbar und doch für jeden ein guter Freund." Langsam streckte sie eine Hand nach Lupins Seite aus. Er wich ihr aus und legte, soweit es in dem kleinen Zimmer möglich war, einige Schritte zwischen ihnen.

"Es war nichts," murmelte er noch einmal.

Zwischen Tonks Brauen erschien eine steile Falte und sie wirkte traurig. "Ich wollte nicht .." begann sie und unterbrach sich dann. "Hör zu, Remus, ich mag dich. Ich würde dich gern besser kennenlernen."

Lupin sah nicht in ihre Richtung, als sie sprach. "Du kennst mich. Wir haben ein Jahr im Orden zusammen gearbeitet."

"Ich will dich aber _besser_ kennenlernen," sagte sie und machte einen weiteren Versuch auf ihn zu zugehen. "Ich habe mir nur für dich heute dieses Kleid angezogen. Sieht es nicht schön aus?" fragte sie deprimiert.

"Doch, wunderschön. Du siehst fantastisch aus," erwiderte Lupin schnell, sah dabei kurz zu ihr. Dabei war sie ihm schon wieder so nah, dass er stutzte.

Tonks nutzte dies aus und griff nach seiner Hand. "Du könntest mich wenigstens zu einem Eis in der Winkelgasse einladen."

"Musst du nicht arbeiten?" fragte Lupin verwirrt. Es war erst früher Nachmittag.

"Nein, heute nicht mehr. Und ich nehme das als ja." Sie zog und zerrte den Überrumpelten an dessen Hand zur Tür.

Endlich lachte er amüsiert. "Warte, ich muss etwas Geld mit nehmen." Kopfschüttelnd ging er zum Bett zurück, holte ein kleines, lederndes Säckchen aus seinem Rucksack und steckte es ein. Dann nahm er Tonks Mantel und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern. Eine instinktive Geste, dessen Falschinterpretation er sofort bereute. Aber was soll's. Er freute sich inzwischen einige Zeit aus diesem kleinen, düsteren Loch heraus zu kommen. Und warum auch nicht mit Tonks? Bei einem Eis konnte er ihr auch erklären, dass es sich nicht lohnte, ihn besser kennen zu lernen.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	2. Unterbrechungen

_Vielen Dank für die reviews! Sie spornen mich an :)_

**Unterbrechungen**

* * *

Erdbeereis. Lupin wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte geahnt, dass Tonks gerade diese Sorte nehmen würde. Vielleicht lag es an der rötlichen Farbe oder aber er kannte sie besser, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. 

Sie saßen sich an einem der kleinen sonnenbeschirmten Tischchen gegenüber. Tonks löffelte sich eine Erdbeere in den Mund. Vor Lupin stand ein Becher mit Schokoladeneis, Schokoladensoße und Schokoladenstreuseln. Und Tonks hatte sich bei der Bestellung zu dem Ausruf "Ich _wusste_, dass du das nehmen würdest!" hinreißen lassen.

Sein Geld hatte beim Bezahlen beträchtlich abgenommen, aber darüber konnte er sich später Gedanken machen.

Beide registrierten sie die Aufregung und die Furcht der Zaubererschaft, die gerade auch in der Winkelgasse zu spüren war. Nur die anerkennenden Blicke einiger junger Zauberer, die Tonks Aussehen galten, nahm Lupin ganz allein mit einem irritierenden Gefühl der Eifersucht wahr.

"Steht mir blond?" fragte Tonks und sah ihn über den Eisbecher hinweg an.

"Ja, dir steht alles," antwortete Lupin und aß von seinem Eis.

Tonks schob kurz die Unterlippe vor, zu sehr hörte es sich wie eine standardisierte Antwort und nicht wie ein ernst gemeintes Kompliment an. Dummer, Eisblock, schalt sie Remus in Gedanken dafür.

"Wie war das im ersten Krieg für dich?" fragte sie ihn nachdenklich. "Im Orden und überall."

"Nicht viel anders als jetzt," antwortete Lupin in seiner ausweichenden Art. "Nur .." Er verstummte und steckte sich noch einen Löffel Eis in den Mund.

"Nur?" hakte Tonks nach und beugte sich ihm über dem Tisch entgegen.

"Meine .. Artgenossen halten sich noch erstaunlich zurück."

Sie winkte ab. "Wir haben heute eine erste Meldung von einer Hexe erhalten, die behauptet, Fenrir Greyback beim Brückeneinsturz gesehen zu haben. Dabei konnten wir ihr nachweisen, dass sie selbst nicht einmal in der Nähe gewesen ist."

Lupin horchte trotzdem auf. "Du weißt von Greyback und mir?"

"Ich arbeite im Ministerium. Ich weiß Sachen über dich .. " Sie kicherte belustigt über Remus entgleiste Gesichtszüge. "Heee, die letzten Wochen waren hart. Da hab ich halt Informationen über dich eingeholt, wenn ich Zeit hatte. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du gesprächig genug bist selbst damit herauszurücken," verteidigte sich Tonks.

"Und was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte er verärgert. "Wie oft ich neue Arbeit suchen musste, weil das Ministerium so frei war, meine Lüge im Bewerbungsbogen oder aus dem Bewerbungsgespräch aufzudecken? Oder wie oft ich die Wohnung wechseln musste? Wie oft sie mich ins Ministerium zitiert haben, um mich zu _registrieren_ - wie sie es so schön nennen?" Er redete sich in Rage und dabei nutzte ihm das Wissen nicht viel, dass Tonks keineswegs mit der Abteilung zur Kontrolle magischer Zauberwesen zu tun hatte. Sie hatte ihn ausspioniert, das allein reichte ihm schon, um zornig zu reagieren.

Tonks blickte schockiert und schuldig drein. "Es .. das tut mir leid," stammelte sie. "Ich hab nur nachgeschaut, wo und wann du geboren bist und .. Deine alte Krankenakte, als du gebissen worden bist von Greyback, da hab ich auch reingeschaut. Ich wollt' .. einfach mehr über dich wissen, Remus. _Bitte._" Sie wurde immer kleiner in ihrem Stuhl. Wieder hatte sie ein Fettnäpfchen mitgenommen. "Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich war nur so neugierig, verstehst du?" Lupin starrte düster auf sein Eis und dann in ihr um Entschuldigung heischendes Gesicht. "Bitte verzeih mir, Remus!" Jetzt klang sie wieder so, als würden ihr gleich die Tränen kommen.

Seufzend winkte er ab. "Ich bin es gewohnt, dass andere mehr über mich wissen, als ich selbst," sagte er verbittert. Schnell aß er von dem Schokoladeneis und fühlte sich etwas besänftigter. "Du kannst nichts dafür. Du kannst nichts für die Gesetze."

Seine letzten Worte hielten Tonks davon ab in Tränen auszubrechen. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war jedoch fürs erste buchstäblich im Eimer. Stumm aß jeder an seinem Eis.

Bis Tonks versuchte selbiges wieder zu brechen, indem sie etwas von sich preisgab. "Ich hab Angst," gestand sie fast unhörbar und stocherte mit dem Löffel in der unschuldigen Erdbeersoße herum.

Lupin sah sie forschend über seinen Eisbecher hinweg an. Er hatte vergessen, dass Tonks zwar eine starke Aurorin, aber dennoch jung und kriegsunerfahren war. Ganz zaghaft streckte er seine Hand über den Tisch, umfasste Tonks Finger und drückte sie.

"Ich hoffe, Dumbledore hat morgen gute Nachrichten für uns. Er war ein paar Tage nicht da." Lupin hatte noch mehr gehört, aber davon konnten sie sich morgen ja selbst ein Bild machen.

"Sie haben Kingsley zum Muggelpremierminister versetzt," flüsterte Tonks. Ihre Hand schmiegte sich in seine. "Ich mag Scrimgeour nicht, auch wenn er mal mein direkter Vorgesetzter war. Er ist so .." Ihr fiel kein passendes Wort ein.

"Ob Fudge oder Scrimgeour, da ist kein Unterschied. Er wird auch keine Werwolfregelungen ändern." Nachdenklich streichelte er ihre Hand. Und dann fing er langsam an zu erzählen: "Ich bin am 10. März 1960 in London geboren. Meine Mutter war eine Muggel, mein Vater ein Zauberer. Sie starben im ersten Krieg. Greyback biss mich in die Seite, als ich gerade mal drei Jahre alt war. Ich war fast ein halbes Jahr im St. Mungos aufgrund des Bisses. Er war schwer zu heilen, auch wenn sie nichts gegen die Infektion selbst tun konnten."

Tonks lächelte zögerlich. "Tat es sehr weh?" fragte sie. Eine Information, die sicher in keiner staubigen Ministeriumsakte zu finden war.

Lupin nickte. "Alles an was ich mich erinnere ist .. der Schmerz. Als Kind empfindet man ihn noch stärker. Aber es wird nicht besser mit den Jahren. Kein bisschen besser."

Tonks schob ihr geschmolzenes Eis von sich und hielt ihm auffordernd ihre andere Hand über den Tisch hin. Lupin runzelte die Stirn, griff zu und drückte sie. Kurz darauf entzog er Tonks seine Hände aber schon wieder.

"Das wäre nicht gut," meinte er ruhig. "Steigere dich nicht in etwas hinein, was - "

"Ohhhhh, das schöne Eis! Es sind immer die Verliebten, die es nicht schnell genug essen!" Florean Fortescue, der Besitzer des Eisladens, griff nach ihren Eisbechern, die nur noch geschmolzene Reste enthielten, und räumte sie ab.

Tonks kicherte gelöst und warf Remus einen belustigten Blick zu. "Da hörst du's!" Der Moment, in dem sie ihm ihre Verletztheit offenbart hatte, war vorbei. Jetzt forderten ihre dunklen Augen ihn wieder kämpferisch heraus.

Lupin schmunzelte. Er stellte fest, dass ihm Tonks mit einem Lächeln sehr viel besser gefiel. Doch was, zum Teufel, dachte er da? Erneut beugte er sich über den Tisch. "Tonks, bitte, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf!" Zu wem sprach er da, zu ihr oder zu sich selbst?

Ein Mann, der nur wenig älter als Tonks aussah, kam keuchend auf den Eissalon zu gerannt. In seinem Gesicht waren frische, noch nicht ganz verheilte Fluchspuren zu sehen. Offenbar war er, wie die Metamorphin auch, ein Auror. "Tonks .. Dementoren .. Hyde Park."

Die Aurorin murmelte eine Verwünschung und stand auf. "Lass uns morgen darüber reden, Remus!" Und schon schloss sie zu dem anderen auf und sie suchten sich einen Platz zum Apparieren.

"Ist das nicht ein Werwolf?" hörte Lupin ihn sie ungläubig fragen. Was denn, gibt es etwa schon Gesucht-Bilder für Zauberwesen meiner Art im Ministerium, fragte sich Lupin grimmig.

"Und wenn es so wäre?" schnappte Tonks und disapparierte. Nach ihr folgte ein zweiter Knall.

Remus atmete tief ein und aus. Morgen würde er dem Ganzen ein Ende bereiten, bevor es überhaupt einen Anfang geben würde, der Tonks falsche Hoffnungen machte. Es wurde höchste Zeit.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley wusste es zwar nicht, aber Lupin liebte sie und speziell ihr Essen. Sie sorgte sich um und für jeden auf ihre ganz spezielle Art und Weise. Er kam zu früh zum Ordenstreffen, aber zum Abendessen genau richtig. Tonks erschien nur unwesentlich nach ihm im Fuchsbau. Im letzten Jahr hatten viele aus dem Orden Mollys Kochkünste zu schätzen gelernt.

Das Essen verlief ruhig, manchmal auch übermütig, wenn Tonks wieder einmal fast oder tatsächlich etwas umgerissen hatte. Die spürbaren Spannungen zwischen Fleur und Mrs. Weasley waren ein guter Schutzmantel für Lupin und Tonks. Auch wenn Remus sich besser als Tonks beherrschen konnte und nur sie ihm manchmal verstohlen einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zuwarf. Dann wurden die Weasleykinder, also Ron und Ginny, in ihre Zimmer geschickt. Dies verlief - wie immer - nicht ohne Proteste. In dieser Zeit konnte Lupin sich kurz Tonks schnappen und ging mit ihr in den Garten hinaus.

"Jetzt hör mir bitte zu, Tonks," begann er ernst unter dem nächtlichen Sternenhimmel.

Aber sie sah ihn nur von unten her an und nahm eine seiner Hände in die ihren ohne das er sich dagegen wehrte. "Das ist mir egal."

Lupin starrte sie verwirrt an. "Was ist dir egal?"

"All die Ausreden, die du jetzt aufzählen wirst." Ihre Haare strahlten in einem wunderschönen Pink und selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte man ihr weißes Gesicht dunkler und röter werden sehen. "Ich mag dich wirklich, Remus. Du bist kein Eisklotz, auch wenn ich das manchmal von dir denke." Sie verstummte abrupt, lächelte kurz entschuldigend. "Und .. und ich weiß auch, dass du mich magst, auch wenn ich so ungeschickt wie ein Trampeltier bin." Trotzig blickte sie in sein Gesicht und brachte Lupin damit zum lächeln. Doch er durfte nicht lächeln, er durfte nicht fühlen!

Langsam löste er seine Hand aus ihren Händen, hob sie und berührte mit dem Daumen Tonks Kinn. Womöglich dachte er, es wirke wie eine freundschaftliche Geste, aber dazu war er zu sanft, zu zärtlich und viel zu lange verharrte der Finger auf ihrer Haut.

"Es geht nicht. Ich bin ein Werwolf, ich bin so viel älter und .. arm wie eine Kirchenmaus. Sieh es ein, Tonks, es würde schief gehen."

"Guten Abend, Nymphadora, Remus" grüßte Dumbledore sie, als er wie aus dem Nichts neben ihnen auftauchte und sie über seine halbmondförmige Brille anlächelte.

Hastig wandten sich Lupin und Tonks von einander ab. Für einige Sekunden vermieden sie es selbst den Professor anzusehen und Lupin verfluchte sich innerlich für diese allzu offensichtliche Reaktion.

In diesem Augenblick kam ein silbriger Luchs angeflogen und Shacklebolts tiefe Stimme wisperte _"Sie werden in wenigen Stunden beim Muggel sein."_

Dumbledore nickte dem Luchs zu, der sich langsam auflöste und sah zum Fuchsbau. „Sind schon andere vom Orden da, Remus?"

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur die Weasleys, Tonks und ich." Als Dumbledore näher trat, wurde der Blick des Werwolfs von dessen schwärzlicher Hand gefangen gehalten.

Tonks keuchte erschrocken und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Um Himmels Willen, was .."

Dumbledore lächelte milde und hob beruhigend seine gesunde Hand. „Es ist nichts, keine Sorge." Doch Lupin glaubte ihm diese Worte wohl genau so wenig wie Tonks. „Ich muss euch beide bitten zur Downing Street in London zu apparieren und sicher zu stellen, dass Fudge und Scrimgeour den Muggelpremier ohne Störungen unterrichten können. Sicherlich werden auch Auroren und Muggelpolizisten anwesend sein, aber sicher ist sicher."

Tonks Augen begannen abenteuerlustig zu leuchten. „Undercover?" fragte sie und vergaß sogleich ihren Schock über Dumbledores Hand.

„Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn euch keiner bemerkt und hoffen wir, dass alles ruhig bleibt," antwortete der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und durchbohrte Tonks mit seinen blauen Augen.

Diese nahm wieder Lupins Hand. „Lass uns gehen! Wir hatten noch nie einen gemeinsamen Auftrag, Remus."

„Wir verpassen das Treffen," widersprach Lupin und sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Ich bin sicher, Molly und Arthur werden euch später über das Notwendigste unterrichten. Zudem möchte ich den Orden morgen noch einmal zusammen rufen. Also seid morgen bitte wieder hier." Ein Lächeln zierte die Lippen zwischen dem grauhaarigen Bart Albus Dumbledores. Danach setzte er seinen Weg ins Häuschen der Weasleys fort.

Lupin sah von Dumbledores Rücken zurück zu Tonks und hinunter zu seiner Hand, die sie immer noch hielt. Die Begeisterung in Tonks Gesicht gefiel ihm nicht. Der Auftrag mochte zudem leicht sein, aber es war allen im Orden im letzten Jahr klar geworden, dass Tonks Hang zum Chaos _immer_ gefährlich war.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	3. Die Zurückweisung

_Danke für die review! Ich freue mich über so etwas immer sehr :)._

* * *

Lupin hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt und seufzte ergeben. Während er gelassen in einem dunklen Hauseingang lehnte, von dem er das Haus des Premierministers gut sehen konnte, lief Tonks unruhig auf und ab. Manchmal gab sie ihrem Gesicht und ihren Haaren ein anderes Aussehen. 

"Das ist nicht unser erster Auftrag," sagte er schließlich ruhig. "Wir haben Harry letztes Jahr aus dem Ligusterweg abgeholt."

Tonks blieb stehen. "Aber da waren wir nicht_ allein_!"

Wieder erklang ein leises Seufzen.

"Hör auf damit!" beschwerte sie sich. "Du kannst vergessen, dass ich das je aufgeben werde - egal was du noch für Ausreden bringst! Und ich weiß ganz genau, warum du deine Arme verschränkt hast, Remus John Lupin!"

Er musste grinsen. Der Klang seines vollen Namens versetzte ihn in seine Kinder- und Jugendzeit zurück. Niemand nannte ihn so. Außer vielleicht Ministeriumsbeamte. Deren Ton war jedoch gelangweilt, während Tonks Stimme eindeutig vorwurfsvoll war.

"Weißt du?" Lupin wurde sich erst jetzt, wo sie es ansprach, über seine unbewusste Abwehrhaltung klar.

"Du willst nicht, dass ich wieder eine deiner Hände anfasse. Du hast Angst! Ich bin zwar nicht besonders geschickt, aber keinesfalls dumm." Ein Rot zierte ihr Haar und wieder begann sich ihr Gesicht zu verwandeln.

"Ich habe dich nie für dumm gehalten, To-" Ihr Name blieb ihm im Halse stecken. "Tue das weg!" forderte er scharf.

"Wieso?" Severus Snapes Gesicht, allerdings mit kurzem, roten Haar, grinste ihm unschuldig entgegen.

"Du weißt, was er tut. Wenn ihn hier jemand sehen sollte, ist alles umsonst!" Lupin hatte sich aufgerichtet und sprach hektisch auf die verspielte Metamorphin ein.

"Du hast recht. Tut mir leid," gab sie kleinlaut zu, änderte Snapes Gesicht wieder in ihr eigenes und stolperte unversehens.

"_Silencio!_" Lupins, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, leiser Fluch war schneller, als Tonks Ungeschick.

Eine Mülltonne fiel, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, um und Tonks gluckste, nach einer Schrecksekunde amüsiert. "Entschuldigung." Und nach seinem bösen Blick fügte sie schelmisch an: "Wenn du in allem so schnell bist, sollte ich es mir vielleicht doch anders überlegen."

Sie sahen sich an, dann lachten sie gedämpft. "Nicht so vorlaut, junge Dame," war alles was ihm als Antwort einfiel.

"Das war schwarze Magie," flüsterte sie ihm ernst zu und blieb stehen. Auf Remus Stirn erschienen verwirrte Falten. Die Mülltonne? fragte sein Blick stumm. "Dumbledores Hand."

Er nickte. "Ja, es sieht ganz danach aus." Ein kurzes grünes Flackern ließ ihn den Hals höher recken und zu einem Fenster schauen. "Und sie sind im Haus," brummte er. "Ich stehe hier als Hilfe für zwei Werwolfhasser, die das nicht einmal wissen. Prächtig!"

Eine dunkle Gestalt bog in die Downing Street und kam in ihre Richtung.

Tonks torkelte sofort schauspielreif näher an Lupin heran, griff an seine Robe und lallte: "Koomm, lassss uns noooch wasss trinken, Schatz!"

Remus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, beugte sich herunter und fragte leise: "_Das_ hast du mit _undercover_ gemeint?"

"Nein,_ das_!" erwiderte sie grinsend, schlang ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und ging auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen.

Lupin hatte die Hände an Tonks Hüften gelegt, um die eingebildete Betrunkene festzuhalten. Der Kuss überraschte ihn und er riss die Augen auf.

Die unbekannte dunkle Gestalt hastete an ihnen vorbei und Lupin schloss seine Augen ein wenig.

Der forcierte Kuss eines angetrunkenen Pärchens wurde persönlicher. Remus sah sich außerstande sich den Gefühlen zu erwehren, die der Kuss in ihm hervorrief. Tonks hing wie geschmolzenes Eis in seinen Armen, küsste ihn verliebt und erhielt von ihm die von ihr so sehr ersehnte zärtliche Erwiderung. Es schien eine Ewigkeit und doch auch viel zu kurz zu sein, in der sich ihre Lippen brennend berührten.

In seinen Augenwinkeln bemerkte Lupin erneut ein grünes Licht und er schob Tonks atemlos von sich fort, um zum Haus des Ministers zu sehen.

Die Gestalt konnte er nicht mehr ausmachen, als er in die Dunkelheit blickte. Vermutlich nur ein Muggel.

"Undercover, also," murmelte er und vermied es Tonks anzusehen. Statt dessen gab er vor, wieder nach dem Premierminister und dem Fremden zu sehen.

„_Sieh mich an!_" forderte Tonks ihn auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Das war Flohpulver. Unser Auftrag ist zu Ende." Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass jetzt erst Scrimgeour angekommen und nicht selbiger mit Fudge wieder abgereist war. „Und jetzt sag mir, dass du eben nichts gefühlt hast, Remus!"

„Ich habe eben .. nichts gefühlt," murmelte er heiser.

„_Lügner!_" Tonks Haare färbten sich wieder von bonbonrosa in zornesrot. „_Du hast den Kuss erwidert! Du hast mich in deinen Armen gehalten, du verdammter Lügner!_"

„Das war .. ein Fehler. Es war nichts."

Mit einem dumpfen, schmerzhaften Aufprall traf ihn Tonks kleine Faust auf den Oberkörper. Lupin griff nach ihren Handgelenken, versuchte die Faustschläge aufzuhalten, die nun auf ihn niederprasselten, und sich zu schützen. „Hör zu, hör mir zu," mahnte er sie und kämpfte gegen die wütende Metamorphin an, die sich beherrschen musste, um nicht vor Wut laut aufzuschreien. "Mistkerl! Du dummer Eisblock! _Nichts?_ Für dich war das einfach nur_ nichts_?" schimpfte sie leise.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte Lupin die sich kräftig wehrende Tonks an die Wand. "Hör auf damit oder ich werde dich lähmen!" drohte er im Flüsterton, um dem Gerangel ein Ende zu setzen.

Ihre Augen loderten vor Zorn und Empörung, aber sie stellte den Kampf ein. Daraufhin gab er ihre Handgelenke frei und wurde augenblicklich von einem Fluch aus Tonks Zauberstab rücklings auf die Straße geschleudert.

Doch viel härter traf ihn ihr anklagender, enttäuschter Blick. Lupin schluckte und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Alles was ihm blieb war ihr nachzusehen. Tonks schluchzte und rannte die Straße entlang, verschwand in der Dunkelheit wie zuvor schon der Unbekannte.

Wind wehte Lupin ein paar seiner grauen Haare ins Gesicht, als er sich mitten auf der leeren Straße die Stelle seines Magens hielt, an der ihn Tonks Fluch getroffen hatte. "Au."

Noch einmal sah er zum Fenster des Muggelpremierministers hinüber. Die Vorhänge waren jetzt geschlossen, doch alles sah ruhig aus.

Also setzte auch er sich in Bewegung und rechtfertigte sich in Gedanken für seine Worte und sein Benehmen. Es ist besser so, dachte er. Besser für sie. Und je öfter er dies dachte, umso leichter konnte er mit seiner Entscheidung leben.

* * *

Es ging auf ein Uhr zu, als Lupin in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus apparierte. Es brannte noch Licht und er nahm an, dass mindestens einer der Weasleys auf Tonks und ihn wartete, um von der Versammlung zu berichten. 

Nun, Tonks vermutete er bei ihren Eltern, die, wie er von ihr selber wusste, hier in der Nähe wohnten.

Leise, damit er die anderen Bewohner nicht weckte, schritt er zur Haustür und klopfte. Jemand kam an die Tür. "Wer ist da?"

"Ich bin es, Arthur. Remus John Lupin, ein Wer-"

Sein Vers war noch nicht zu Ende, da öffnete Mr. Weasley die Tür. Er sah nicht besonders freundlich aus und als Lupin im Hintergrund ein Weinen und Schluchzen und Mollys beruhigende Stimme hörte, wusste er auch warum.

Kurz erhaschte er, an Mr. Weasley vorbei, einen Blick auf die beiden Frauen. Extraportionen hatte er von Molly wohl nicht mehr zu erwarten, wie ihr mörderischer Gesichtsausdruck ihm verriet. Er konnte froh sein, wenn sie ihn noch ins Haus ließ. Tonks hatte ihr Gesicht an Mollys Schulter vergraben.

Arthur verstellte Lupin den Blick hinein, drehte sich kurz zu seiner Frau um und drängte seinen späten Gast dann hinaus. "Da hast du was angerichtet," flüsterte er vorwurfsvoll, trat ebenfalls vor die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. "Tonks ist ganz außer sich. Wir konnten sie noch nicht beruhigen. So geht man doch nicht mit einer Frau um, Remus!" Er schlug den Weg in den Garten ein und Lupin folgte ihm.

"Sie hätte nie aufgegeben, wenn ich nicht etwas .. _deutlicher_ geworden wäre," erwiderte Remus. Er war überzeugt davon, dass auch Arthur und Molly ihm Recht geben würden, wenn sie seine Beweggründe kannten.

Mr. Weasley bedachte Lupin mit einem Kopfschütteln und gähnte. "Entschuldigung," murmelte er müde. "Du solltest dich auch entschuldigen, Remus. Man bezeichnet einen Kuss nicht als Fehler oder Nichts. Jedenfalls nicht gegenüber einer Frau, die einem etwas bedeutet."

"Sie bedeutet mir n-"

Mr. Weasley hob seine Hand und unterbrach Remus' Lüge. "Was ist das Problem?" fragte er geradeheraus. "Das _richtige _Problem."

Lupin machte einen Bogen um einen Gnom und antwortete zuerst nicht.

"Du kannst mir nicht erklären, du würdest sie nicht mögen, Remus," sprach Arthur weiter. "Es ist Krieg, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt hast. Findest du sie nicht hübsch? Ist sie zu tollpatschig oder nicht klug genug?"

"Nein, nein, nein. Ich bin ein Werwolf, Arthur," erwiderte Lupin ungeduldig. "Ich bin gefährlich, kann kaum meinen Lebensunterhalt bestreiten, weil man mich nicht arbeiten lässt und bin zwanzig Jahre älter als sie."

"Das ist das Problem?" Arthur lachte kopfschüttelnd. "Blanker Unsinn! Und es sind dreizehn Jahre. Molly hat vorhin nachgerechnet." Als würde er sich für seine Frau entschuldigen, zuckte er mit den Schultern, nachdem Lupin ihn erstaunt angesehen hatte.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

"Im Krieg sollte man nichts auslassen. Ihr mögt euch, also nutzt die Zeit!" riet ihm Mr. Weasley eindringlich.

Stur schüttelte Lupin den Kopf. "Es geht nicht. Sie wird darüber hinwegkommen und jemand besseren finden."

"Nun gut, ich hab's versucht. Du wirst es in der nächsten Zeit nicht leicht mit Molly und Tonks haben." Mr. Weasley seufzte und rieb sich die Nase unter seiner Brille. "Die Versammlung heute war kurz," änderte er das Thema und holte Lupin aus dessen Gedanken. "Dumbledore wird Harry Samstag morgen in den Fuchsbau bringen. Hermine wird vorher eintreffen. Das Ministerium wird bald die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts verstärken. Außerdem meinte Professor Dumbledore, er müsse dieses Jahr öfter unterwegs sein, verriet aber nicht warum und wohin. Am Freitag will er mit Harry zusammen versuchen, Horace Slughorn wieder als Lehrer zu engagieren."

Lupin zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Aber Slughorn ist Professor für Zaubertränke gewesen, als ich auf Hogwarts war."

"Das war er auch in meiner Schulzeit," erwiderte Arthur schmunzelnd. "Für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hat er wohl Snape vorgesehen. Morgen wird Snape auch zur Versammlung kommen, das heißt, heute."

"Ungewöhnlich," kommentierte Lupin Arthurs Bericht. Er sah zur Eingangstür der Weasleys hinüber. "Vielen Dank, Arthur. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend." Mr. Weasley sah ihm hinterher bis er ihn apparieren hörte.

Tonks schniefte und hob hoffnungsvoll den Kopf mit den mausbraunen, kurzen Haaren, als Mr. Weasley wieder ins Haus kam. Bedauernd schüttelte dieser den Kopf. "Er hält sich für nicht gut genug für dich. Es tut mir leid."

Molly tätschelte mitfühlend Tonks Hand. "Wir finden einen Weg."

Tonks stand auf. "Danke, aber ich sollte jetzt gehen," nuschelte sie und nickte den beiden zu. Mit hängendem Kopf und ebensolchen Schultern schlich sie hinaus.

"Dem werd' ich das Fell über die Ohren ziehen," knurrte Molly ihrem Mann zu. "Was ist bloß in ihn gefahren!"

"Molly," sagte Mr. Weasley sanft. "Es ist seine Entscheidung. Sei bitte nicht so hart mit ihm." Er nahm seine Frau in die Arme. "Du weißt, dass man es nicht immer leicht hat, wenn man von der so genannten Norm abweicht. Und in den Augen der Mehrheit weicht Remus nun einmal beträchtlich davon ab."

"Er ist ein Dummkopf," erwiderte Mrs. Weasley, nur ein wenig besänftigt. "Und das werde ich ihm bei der nächsten Versammlung auch sagen!"

Damit schien das Thema erledigt und sie gingen schlafen.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	4. Liebeskummer

_Ich liebe eure reviews. Vielen vielen vielen Dank dafür :)! Ich hab übrigens nichts gegen mehr davon ;)._

**Liebeskummer **

* * *

An diesem Abend verlief das Abendessen bei den Weasleys nicht so unbeschwert wie sonst. Mrs. Weasley kümmerte sich liebevoll um Tonks, die deprimiert am großen Esstisch saß. Lupin war nicht zum Essen erschienen. Außerdem herrschte immer noch eine gewisse Eiszeit zwischen Molly und Fleur. Ginny vermisste Tonks Fröhlichkeit, aber das einzige, was sie von ihrer Mutter zu hören bekam, war, dass Tonks Probleme mit ihren Metamorphosen habe und sie solle jetzt essen und Tonks in Ruhe lassen. 

Nach dem Essen klopfte es immer wieder an der Tür. Ordensmitglieder trafen ein und die Kinder wurden auf ihre Zimmer geschickt.

Irgendwann humpelte Alastor Moody durch die Küche und setzte sich zu der ruhigen, Trübsal blasenden Metamorphin. "Hab gehört, es gab heute Ärger mit Robards?"

Sie nickte abwesend.

"Bist im Schuljahr in Hogsmeade stationiert?" fragte Mad-Eye weiter.

Tonks nickte erneut.

Moodys Auge surrte ungeduldig. "Hat es was mit deinen Metamorphproblemen zu tun?"

"Vielleicht," murmelte Tonks leise.

Er senkte die Stimme. "Kingsley sagte was von einem neuen Patronus, den du hast."

"Ein neuer Patronus?" schnarrte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Snape war vorbei geschlichen. "Kein _lustiges_ kleines Chamäleon mehr? Oder war es ein _tollpatschiges_ Bärenjunges?" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich gehässig.

Moody wandte den Kopf zum Spion und dieser ging nach dem Austausch stummer, böser Blicke wieder.

Tonks schien nichts von Snapes Stichelei mitbekommen zu haben, denn in diesem Augenblick betrat Lupin den Fuchsbau. Erwartungsvoll richtete sie sich auf. Moody erfasste die Situation noch bevor sein Kopf sich herumgedreht hatte. Denn er hatte Snape lediglich mit einem Auge nieder gestarrt, während das andere Tonks im magische Blickfeld behielt.

Der alte pensionierte Auror seufzte. "Lupin." Nur ein Wort, aber Tonks senkte den Blick wie zur Bestätigung. Remus hatte sie nur kurz betroffen angesehen, bevor ihn Mrs. Weasley wieder in den Hof drängte.

Moody runzelte die Stirn. "Schlag ihn dir aus dem Kopf. Das ist alles, was du dazu von mir zu hören kriegst. Dann wirst du dich auch wieder verwandeln können." Damit stand er auf und humpelte davon. Tonks sah ihm hinterher, um dann wieder auf die Tür zu starren.

Remus holte tief Luft. Er war der Meinung, er brauche genügend Sauerstoff, bevor sie ihn erwürgen würde. "Molly," begann er sogleich, um einer ihrer Schimpftiraden zuvor zu kommen. "Ich ändere meine Meinung nicht, egal was du jetzt sagst. Meine Worte, zu Arthur gestern, stehen auch heute noch."

Sie bedachte Lupin mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, stemmte die Hände kampfbereit in die Seiten und erwiderte erstaunlich leise: "Du hast sie tief verletzt, Remus." Er zuckte zusammen. "Sie hat Probleme damit sich zu verwandeln und hat ihre ganze Fröhlichkeit verloren."

Es dauerte eine stille Weile bis Lupin ihre Worte verarbeitet hatte. "Sie wird darüber hinwegkommen. Sie ist jung."

"Sie hat sich in dich verliebt, Remus." Molly packte Lupin an den Ellenbogen, die sie bei ihrem Größenunterschied am besten erreichen konnte. "Sei doch nicht so ein Dummkopf! Sie will dich so wie du bist." Anstandslos ließ er sich von ihr rütteln, blieb jedoch stumm. "Herjee, verflucht sei deine Sturheit, Remus Lupin!" Fast flehend sah sie Remus an, aber er schüttelte eisern den Kopf.

"Es hat keinen Sinn."

"Alles hat einen Sinn, man muss ihn nur finden," ertönte eine fröhliche Stimme hinter ihnen. Die beiden letzten des Ordens, Dumbledore und Shacklebolt kamen gerade an.

Mrs. Weasley beließ es gezwungenermaßen nun frustriert dabei und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus.

Am Anfang der Versammlung hörten die vielen Anwesenden Snapes knappem Bericht zu, der unter anderem einige Orte enthielt, an die Voldemort Dementoren schicken wollte sowie Personen, die in potentieller Imperiusfluchgefahr waren.

"Die Gestrandeten haben sich teilweise dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen," sprach Snape leise und warf über den Tisch hinweg einen höhnischen Blick zu Lupin, der diesem jedoch gelassen begegnete und nur etwas an Farbe im Gesicht verlor. "Fenrir Greyback ist dabei noch weitere auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihm und den anderen alle möglichen Versprechungen gemacht, wenn sie sich ihm anschließen."

Remus wusste genau was das bedeutete. Alles nur das nicht, dachte er. Er wollte nicht zu ihnen. Er wollte nicht in den Norden, in den Wald zu den Ausgestoßenen, den Gestrandeten, den Seinen. Er hasste und verabscheute dieses Nest der Bettler, Diebe und Mörder.

"Remus," begann Dumbledore zu sprechen. Nur widerstrebend sah er den Schulleiter an, der so viel für ihn getan hatte. "Bitte geh in den Untergrund zu den Gestrandeten und .."

"Nein!" Das war Tonks. Trotzdem sie es nicht einmal laut sagte, wandten sich einige Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Sie wurde unsicher und bereute ihren Ausbruch sofort bei der ihr nun entgegen gebrachten Aufmerksamkeit. "Ich ich will sagen, warum? Es .. es ist gefährlich und und sie mögen Fremde nicht .. besonders."

Dumbledore nickte ernst. "Das ist mir bewusst, Nymphadora. Aber Remus ist kein Fremder, er ist wie sie und eine vernünftige Stimme mag gegen Greyback etwas ausrichten, wenn sie stark genug ist. Zudem hat es im ersten Krieg durchaus etwas genutzt und einige Gestrandete hatten sich sogar der unsrigen Seite angeschlossen."

Lupin, der einzige, der nicht Tonks angesehen hatte, murmelte: "Zwei." Kurz darauf biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war nicht fair von ihm, obwohl diese Zahl frustrierend genug war im Hinblick auf seine ständigen Bemühungen. "Ich werde es tun," schob er deshalb schnell hinterher und nickte Dumbledore zu.

Tonks Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich und sie senkte den Kopf. Er würde fortgehen. Er würde sich in eine unbekannte Gefahr begeben und sie hatte dann so gut wie keine Chance mehr ihm zu begegnen, mit ihm zu reden, ihn zu überzeugen. Das tust du absichtlich, du willst dich vor mir und deinen Gefühlen drücken, dachte sie bitter und sah zu Lupin. Doch er vermied es, wie die ganze Zeit über, Tonks anzusehen.

Ein missbilligender Zug lag um Remus Mundwinkel und er hörte dem Rest der Versammlung nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu. Vielleicht musste er nicht die ganze Zeit dort sein. Nur so viel, dass sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen würden. Hoffentlich fielen ihm bessere Argumente ein als beim letzten Mal, überzeugendere Argumente.

Auch auf dieser Versammlung war Dumbledore nicht bereit Näheres über seine schwärzliche Hand zu erzählen.

Und nach einiger Zeit und Diskussionen und Anweisungen über die nächsten Vorgehensweisen des Ordens im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute löste sich die Gruppe auf und verließ einer nach dem anderen den Fuchsbau.

* * *

Es ist immer ein leichtes seine Sachen zu packen, wenn man nicht viel besaß. Lupin sah zu dem kleinen Rucksack mit seinen wenigen Habseligkeiten. Auf dem Tisch hatte er einen Brief an seine Vermieterin gelegt. Daneben befanden sich die letzten Sickel und Knuts, die er besaß. Man hätte sie ihm sowieso gestohlen, sobald er bei seinen Artgenossen angekommen wäre. 

Viele Werwölfe und andere Wesen sahen in der Zauberergemeinschaft keinen Platz mehr für sich. Was, gelinde gesagt, genau dem Willen vom Ministerium und aller anderen Zauberer und Hexen entsprach. Man wollte sie nicht, also suchten und fanden sie ihren eigenen Platz. In einem dichten Forst wuchs über die Jahre hinweg ein Dorf aus Hütten, Zelten und dergleichen heran. Kein Gesetz der Welt herrscht dort. Jeder ist sich selbst der nächste. Sie wurden als Außenseiter zu dem gemacht, was ein Großteil von ihnen sonst nur einmal im Monat wäre - Tiere. Ein - trotz aller innerer Streitigkeiten - verschworenes Rudel. Fremde mussten sich erst beweisen, zeigen, dass sie es wert waren, dazu zu gehören.

Lupin passte in dieses raue Nest wie Voldemort in ein Kloster. Es war eine andere, eigene Welt und es war ganz einfach nicht seine.

Aber er hatte sie einmal überstanden, er würde es auch dieses Mal schaffen. So müssen sich Missionare fühlen.

Ein letzter Blick ins Zimmer, dann zog er seinen Reiseumhang an, warf sich den Rucksack über und ging hinaus.

Lupin verließ den Laden durch den Hinterausgang, ging durch den Weg zwischen den Häusern hindurch und erreichte die Nokturngasse. Es war stockdunkel, da er vor einer Stunde erst den Fuchsbau verlassen hatte. In den pechschwarzen Ecken drückten sich gefährliche Gestalten herum. Doch keine schien Lust auf eine Konfrontation mit ihm zu haben.

So erreichte er unbehelligt die Winkelgasse und blieb stehen.

Tonks wartete dort auf ihn. Ihr leuchtender Zauberstab erhellte schemenhaft ihre Gestalt, zeigte ein wenig ihr blasses Gesicht und ihr braunes Haar.

Vielleicht waren es nur Sekunden, vielleicht eine ganze Minute lang, in der sie sich aus sicherer Entfernung musterten. Lupins Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, er hatte sich im Griff.

"Vielleicht sehen wir uns jetzt das letzte Mal, du dummer Werwolf," murmelte Tonks zu sich selbst. "Willst du wirklich _so_ gehen?"

Genau diese Gedanken beschäftigten auch Remus. Und während er dies dachte, trat er von einem Bein auf das andere und zog am Riemen seines Rucksacks. Alles Gesten, die seine Unsicherheit zeigten und ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken zur Verfügung stellte.

Dann ... wandte er sich zum Gehen in eine andere Richtung. Wenn er gehofft hatte, sie würde ihm folgen, ihn aufhalten, dann wurde er jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Enttäuschung richtete sich nun gegen sich selbst. Wie konnte sie auch annehmen, wie konnte sie denken, er würde sich wenigstens von ihr verabschieden.

Lupin schloss die Augen, dachte an den Kuss, der nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden wollte. Alles weitere würde nur noch mehr weh tun. Ihm genau so sehr wie ihr. Er bildete sich wirklich ein, er würde Tonks damit etwas Gutes tun, sie schützen.

Kurz darauf disapparierte er und ließ eine todunglückliche Metamorphin zurück.

* * *

"Ab ins Bett, los!" rief Mrs. Weasley ihren Jüngsten zu. "Wenn Harry morgen früh kommt, seid ihr wenigstens ausgeschlafen. Du auch, Hermine, Liebes." 

"Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass sie netter zu dir ist, als zu uns?" raunte Ginny Hermine zu und kichernd stürmten sie zu ihren Zimmern hinauf.

"Isch 'eelfe beim Abwasch," sagte Fleur und gab Bill einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Oberarm.

"Das schaffe ich schon allein. Tonks wird mir helfen," winkte Mrs. Weasley ab und warf ihrem Sohn einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor dieser lachen konnte.

Nur Fleur wurde dadurch nicht vorgewarnt. "Tonks? Sichär?" fragte sie irritiert. "Sie 'at sisch den gansen Abend noch nischt bewegt. Vielleischt schläft sie mit off'nen Augen."

„Na und? Ihr geht es eben nicht so gut!" gab Molly pikiert zurück. „Jedenfalls brauche ich deine Hilfe nicht."

Bill nahm Fleur bei der Hand. „Komm, lass uns auch nach oben gehen. Mom macht das schon."

„Wie du meinst," erwiderte Fleur und himmelte Bill verliebt an. Das Liebespaar verschwand aus der Küche und ließ Molly und Tonks allein zurück. Tonks schien dabei nicht anwesend zu sein. Kein noch so lautes Geräusch weckte sie aus der nachdenklichen Starre.

Als Tonks schließlich doch aus ihren Gedanken geholt wurde, hatte Molly schon den Abwasch erledigt und ihnen beiden einen kräftigen Tee gekocht. Außerdem trug sie bereits ihren alten grünen Morgenmantel, wie Tonks irritiert feststellte. Sie musste sie demnach einige Zeit allein in der Küche gelassen haben. „Entschuldige, ich war wohl nicht sehr gesprächig heute," murmelte die Aurorin peinlich berührt.

Molly legte ihre Hand auf Tonks'. „Hast du etwas von ihm gehört?" fragte sie behutsam.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kein Wort von ihm persönlich." Sie pustete in den heißen Tee und sah Mrs. Weasley an. „Kingsley hat mir erzählt, dass Mad-Eye erzählt hat, dass Dumbledore ihm erzählte, dass Remus seinen Patronus geschickt hätte. Sie würden ihn jetzt nach ein paar Tagen ganz gut akzeptieren. Na, wenigstens lebt er noch." Zur Aufzählung tippte sie sich mit dem Finger einer Hand jeweils an einen Finger der anderen und rollte mit den Augen.

Molly lächelt schwach. „Und wie geht es dir?"

Die Metamorphin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, auf wen ich böse sein soll. Auf Remus. Auf Dumbledore. Oder auf mich. Am liebsten würde ich dorthin gehen, zu ihm. Aber andererseits .. " Sie seufzte. " .. sollte ich wohl versuchen, ihn zu vergessen. Er will mich nicht."

Molly machte ein typisches Muttergeräusch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er weiß gar nicht, was er da tut, was er_ dir_ damit antut. Wahrscheinlich denkt er sogar, er wäre ein Held oder so etwas, weil er meint, es für dich zu tun. Dummes Männerdenken! Pah!"

"Er ist nicht wie jeder Mann," flüsterte Tonks verlegen.

"Natürlich ist er das nicht," beeilte sich Molly ihr zu versichern und lächelte innerlich.

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Mrs. Weasley gab Tonks die Gelegenheit von selbst wieder zu reden anzufangen. Doch erst einmal tranken sie nebeneinander sitzend ihren Tee.

"Warum muss er auch gerade jetzt in den Untergrund," nuschelte Tonks betrübt. "Warum denke ich überhaupt noch an ihn? Er tut's doch auch nicht! Gefühlloser Werwolf!" Sie war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte sie nicht aufgeben, andererseits wollte sie sich von dem Liebeskummer befreien, der ihr so unendlich zu schaffen machte.

Während sie da saßen und Molly wie eine gute Freundin einfach für Tonks da war, wurde es später und später.

Bis ein Geräusch vor der Tür erklang und plötzlich klopfte es dreimal. Die beiden Frauen sahen erschrocken hoch und Molly stand furchtsam auf, trat an das Küchenfenster heran ...

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	5. Sehnsucht

_Keine Spannung. Tut mir leid ;). Ich habe einfach dort aufgehört, wo es sich mit Buch 6 zu schneiden beginnt. Und ich freue mich, dass man annehmen könnte, die Charaktere handeln genau so wie ich es schreibe. Es ist schwierig, aber ich gebe mir genau deswegen so große Mühe._

_Vielen Dank Euch fleißigen Mitlesern!_

**Sehnsucht**

* * *

"Nymphadora," erklang Dumbledores weiche Stimme hinter Tonks. 

War er ihr etwa gefolgt? In Gedanken stampfte sie kindisch mit dem Fuß auf, blieb aber in der Nähe ihres Elternhauses stehen. Sie war fast froh, als er Harry zu früh in den Fuchsbau gebracht hatte und sie ihm zeigen konnte wie böse sie auf ihn war. Seufzend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich zu Dumbledore um. "Professor?"

"Du bist wütend auf mich," stellte er gleichmütig fest. "Warum?"

Tonks biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eigentlich schätzte sie Dumbledores Offenheit, denn auch sie redete nicht gern um den heißen Brei herum. Doch jetzt, bei diesem Thema, war sie sensibel.

"Ohne Grund," murmelte Tonks. Da er sie daraufhin ungläubig ansah, fügte sie an: "Sie Sie können nichts dafür, Professor, es ist .. ich bin wütend, weil weil .. Es ist unlogisch, verstehen Sie?"

Dumbledore lächelte und nickte dann. "Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen. Hogsmeade ist schließlich nur einen Katzensprung entfernt."

Sie nahm die Arme herunter und erwiderte matt: "Das werde ich. Danke." Ein Zunicken und sie drehte sich zum Haus herum. Da rief er sie noch ein Mal kurz beim Namen. "Ja?"

"Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Er ist wohlauf und wird sicher kein Risiko eingehen." Dumbledores blaue Augen blickten der Metamorphin ernst, aber auch aufmunternd entgegen.

Tonks holte tief Luft, nickte erneut und wandte sich wieder um. Es schmerzte noch immer und sie wollte jetzt alleine sein. Schon bald hatte sie das Haus betreten und der Schulleiter von Hogwarts verschwand.

* * *

Es war ein kleiner Unterstand im Wald. Etwas abseits von den anderen Werwölfen, die in ihm doch noch den Mann sahen, der versuchte, in der Welt der Zauberer zu leben. Aus Zweigen und Decken, Moos und Planen hatte er sich ein provisorisches Zelt gebaut. Die Nachrichten wurden immer beunruhigender. Fortescue und Ollivander. Lupin lag auf einer Decke, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt, und starrte an die Plane über ihm. Er steckte hier fest, gerade hier, während er woanders sehr viel mehr bewegen könnte. Doch er hatte sich vorgenommen, morgen zum Fuchsbau zu gehen. Morgen, an Harrys Geburtstag. Das war etwas, was ihn auch diese Nacht überstehen lassen würde. Oder vielleicht waren es auch seine Gedanken an diesen einen wundervollen Kuss. Eine Erinnerung, die ihm die Strapazen ein wenig erleichterte. Die ihm allerdings auch aufzeigte, was er sich vorenthielt und wogegen er sich mit aller Macht sträubte. 

"He, Lupin," raunte ein Mann vor dem Zelt. "Hee, Lupin!"

"Was gibt es?" fragte Remus und hob den Oberkörper an.

Jemand steckte den Kopf hinein und lächelte kurz. Es war William Timber, den er ein Jahr zuvor im Krankenzimmer von Arthur Weasley im St. Mungos kennengelernt hatte. "Du wolltest doch Bescheid wissen, wenn ich Greyback sehe. Er steht gerade an einem der hinteren Feuer. Ist mit einer Gruppe Todesser gekommen."

Lupin erhob sich vollends und nickte. "Danke, Will!" Er zog sich seinen Reiseumhang über und versteckte seinen Kopf unter der großen, dunklen Kapuze.

"Sei vorsichtig," gab ihm der andere Werwolf noch mit auf den Weg, bevor dieser wieder in den Büschen verschwandt.

Lupin vergewisserte sich, dass er seinen Zauberstab griffbereit hatte und schritt dann auf die Lichter der Feuer zu. Als er näher kam, wurde offensichtlich wo sich Greyback befand. Um sein Feuer befand sich der größte Menschenauflauf und seine Stimme tönte laut genug.

" ... nicht Todesser werden. Dafür werden wir vollwertige Mitglieder der Gesellschaft, wenn Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf die Kontrolle über alles hat. Wir müssen uns ihm nur anschließen. Es ist alles hier niedergeschrieben." Greyback hob ein Stück Pergament in die Höhe und nicht wenige Köpfe sahen zu diesem Papier.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte es aufgeschrieben? Unter seinem Umhang geschützt vor anderen Blicken schob er sich näher heran und mehr in die murmelnde Menge hinein. "Woher sollen wir wissen, dass Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf seine Versprechen einhalten wird?" rief er mutig über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg Greyback zu und tauchte dann unerkannt unter.

Der alte, grausame Werwolf versuchte vergeblich den Rufer ausfindig zu machen. Normalerweise würde er so einen dreisten Zwischenrufer sofort einschüchtern, doch ohne eine feste Person würden Drohungen wie ein schlechter Zauber verpuffen.

Greyback bleckte die Zähne und zeigte ein gemeines, wölfisches Lächeln. "Sieh dich um, Feigling," rief er. "Alles, alles ist besser, als weiter hier hausen zu müssen, oder etwa nicht?" Die Werwölfe raunten zustimmend, als er diese Frage an sie richtete. "Wir sollten jede Chance nutzen, um den jetzigen Zustand zu ändern! Und was schulden wir dem Ministerium? Nichts! Was schulden wir der Zauberergesellschaft? Nichts! Sie schulden _uns_ etwas! Es wird Zeit, dass sich die Dinge ändern und sie sind dabei sich zu ändern. Glaubt mir, Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wird dankbar sein. Er wird uns etwas schulden und er wird es uns gewähren!" Das Murmeln wurde lauter und Lupin fluchte innerlich. Er hatte die falsche Taktik gewählt.

"Für _reinblütige _Todesser sind wir doch nur Tiere! Gerade gut genug, um unsere Köpfe für sie hinzuhalten." Wieder bewegte sich Lupin nach seinen Worten in der Menge. Zufrieden hörte er auch nach seiner Antwort vereinzelt Zustimmung unter den Werwölfen.

Greybacks Gesicht verzerrte sich wutentbrannt und nach einem befehlenden Blick zu seiner Linken und seiner Rechten begannen zwei Todesser die Menge zu umrunden, die Augen fest und suchend auf die Männer und wenigen Frauen gerichtet.

"Ihr seid Werwölfe, Ausgestoßene wie ich. Würde ich euch etwas anbieten, wenn ich selbst nicht von einem gerechten Lohn ausgehen würde? Die Hälfte von euch gehört mir,_ mir allein_. _Ich_ habe euch zu eurer Stärke verholfen!" Fenrir Greybacks stechende Augen musterten die Meute, während er mit dem Arm die Hälfte von ihnen gestenreich anzeigte.

Lupin wusste, dass er jetzt besser nichts mehr darauf antworten und sich auch lieber nicht sofort entfernen sollte. Stumm wie eine Salzsäule stand er in der Menge und hörte sich die Parolen an, mit denen Greyback allen aus dem Herzen sprach. Er konnte sie verstehen, er fühlte genau so. Aber ihm war auch klar, dass Voldemort, trotz aller Versprechen, keine Verbesserung ihrer Situation herbei führen würde. Seinen Eltern, Freunden und Dumbledore hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er nicht einer von diesen Dieben, Bettlern und Mördern geworden ist. Er wurde nicht müde, gab nie auf, seinen Platz in der Zauberergesellschaft zu suchen und nicht zu resignieren und, wie sie, hier zu landen.

Als Greyback fertig war und viele seiner Zuhörer bereit waren Voldemort ihre Unterstützung zu versichern und dies durch eine Unterschrift ihres eigenen Blutes zu garantieren, wandte sich Lupin ab. Ganz ruhig wollte er wieder gehen. Doch er musste sich einen Schubs von einem Todesser gefallen lassen, so wie einige andere der nicht interessierten Werwölfe. "Feiglinge!" befanden die Maskierten abfällig.

"Wartet!" knurrte Greyback und überließ das Rekrutieren einem anderen, um zu den Geschubsten zu gelangen. Lupins Kapuze war etwas hochgerutscht. "Wen haben wir denn da?" Der alte Werwolf kam näher und riß Lupin die Kapuze herunter. Wild standen diesem die grau-braunen Haare auf dem Kopf. "Remus Lupin." Er kicherte amüsiert. "Hast du dich verlaufen, du Schoßhündchen der Normalen?"

Lupin hob das Kinn an und erwiderte gelassen: "Ich bin dort, wo ich gebraucht werde. Ich bin dort, wo ich hingehöre."

"Ach?" Greyback kniff seine stechenden Augen zusammen. "Wann habe ich dich das letzte Mal hier gesehen, hmmm, vor sechzehn, siebzehn Jahren? Du versteckst dich wohl gern hier, wenn draußen alles kämpft. Ein Feigling wie dein Vater!" Er drehte sich wieder herum und Lupin versuchte sich vergeblich zurück zu halten. Es war, als müsse er hier doppelt so stark gegen den unkontrollierbaren Werwolf in ihm ankämpfen.

"Mein Vater war kein Feigling! Du bist nur verärgert, weil du mich nach deinem Biss nicht kriegen konntest! Nein, mich konntest du nicht mit deinem Hass großziehen. Ich wurde geliebt, auch oder gerade als ich nicht mehr_ normal _war!" Lupins Worte wurden mit einem Knurren begleitet, welches die Wildheit seiner Haare und seiner böse funkelnden Augen unterstrich.

Greyback nickte anerkennend, nachdem er sich ihm wieder zugewandt hatte. "Wirklich schade, dass du so eine Verschwendung und Enttäuschung geworden bist. Du wärst ein großartiger Werwolf, wenn du nicht von Normalen erzogen worden wärst."

"Ich bin ein Werwolf! Und ich habe den Stolz eines Werwolfs mich nicht in vorderster Front für ein paar Versprechen töten zu lassen," gab Lupin beherrschter zurück.

"Bist _du_ der dreiste Zwischenrufer?" fragte Fenrir Greyback nun lauernd.

Remus lächelte ein Lächeln wie viele Werwölfe hier. Man konnte kaum unterscheiden, ob es drohend oder freundlich gemeint war. "Das war ich nicht. Aber ich habe demjenigen gut zugehört."

"Wehe du mischst dich in meine Angelegenheiten, Lupin," flüsterte der alte Werwolf. "Das könnte sich schlecht auf deine feige Gesundheit auswirken!" Er lachte und einige Todesser mit ihm.

Lupin knirschte mit den Zähnen, drehte sich um und ging zielstrebig zu seinem Unterstand zurück. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass ihn dabei niemand behelligte.

Am nächsten Tag machte er sich schon früh auf, um den Wald zu verlassen. In einem Muggeldorf traf er kurz auf Shacklebolt und sie tauschten Neuigkeiten aus. Später erreichte er, hungrig und zerrissen wie er war, den Fuchsbau an Harrys Geburtstag.

* * *

Fast einen Monat später am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade lagen zwei Gestalten auf der Lauer.

"Da stimmt etwas nicht, ich konnte ihn nicht sehen. Du etwa?" Tonks blickte neben sich und ihr Kollege Dawlish schüttelte den Kopf.

"Durchsuche du die Abteile, ich folge den Kutschen! Wir treffen uns dann wieder in Hogsmeade!" Dawlish hatte sich schon aus dem Dreck erhoben und lief den Kutschen hinterher. Tonks hingegen sprang auf den Zug. Zuerst durchsuchte sie systematisch die Abteile, dann fiel ihr schnell eine Merkwürdigkeit auf ...

* * *

Als Tonks den Eberkopf betrat, fand sie die anderen Auroren bereits Bier trinkend in der Schankstube vor. "Und?" fragte Dawlish sie ernst. 

Sie nickte. "Hab ihn nach Hogwarts gebracht. Hat ihn jemand in einem Abteil einen Stupor auf den Hals gehetzt."

Savage grinste schelmisch. "Die Streiche sind doch immer wieder die selben."

Auch Proudfoot lachte amüsiert. "Und _der Auserwählte_ fällt darauf herein. Das hat sehr viel Ironie, findet ihr nicht?"

"Heeee! Wo willst du hin? Trink etwas mit uns!" rief Dawlish Tonks hinterher.

Aber sie war schon die Holztreppe hinauf verschwunden. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Gesellschaft. Snapes Bemerkung zu ihrem Patronus hatte ihr gereicht.

Als sie allein in dem kleinen Zimmer lag, produzierte sie mit dem Gedanken an den einen, wundervollen Kuss ihren Wolfspatronus und ließ ihn durch das Zimmer jagen. "Dummer Wolf!" murrte Tonks und der Patronus zerfaserte. Sie legte sich auf die Seite, schlief allerdings nicht sofort ein.

So bekam sie noch mit, wie Savage nach ihr das Zimmer betrat und sich auf das zweite leere Bett warf. "Was ist? Wirst du irgendwann wieder normal, Tonks?"

"Nein." kam es prompt von ihr.

"Ich wollt' nur fragen. Nicht, dass es später heißt, Aaron Savage kümmert sich nicht um seine Kollegen," sprach er mit bierschwerer Zunge.

"Halt die Klappe, Savage," erwiderte Tonks genervt. "Und trink das nächste Mal nicht so viel, wenn du schneller als ein Todesser sein willst!"

Tonks gut gemeinter Rat wurde bereits von leisem Schnarchen begleitet. Wie immer galten Tonks letzte Gedanken vor dem Schlafen dem dummen, sturen Mann, den sie liebte und nicht vergessen konnte.

* * *

Nach dem arbeitsreichen Sommer, kam der trostlose Herbst, welcher in einen noch trostlosereren und eiskalten Winter überging. Tonks Gefühle waren ebenso eingefroren worden. Keine zehn Thestrale hätten sie in den Fuchsbau gebracht. Sie wusste, dass _er_ jetzt wieder öfter dort vorbei schaute. Sie wusste, dass die fröhliche Stimmung und sein Anblick sie einen Rückschritt erleiden lassen würde. Und so verbrachte sie den Weihnachtsabend in dem kleinen Gartenhäuschen ihrer Eltern, in dem sie wohnte. 

Lupin starrte in den Schnee hinaus. Tonks Partronus hatte sich geändert. Niemand hatte ihm das bisher erzählt. Kurzentschlossen nahm er seinen dünnen Mantel und verließ den Fuchsbau, als es noch tief in der Nacht war. Ein Spaziergang war jetzt genau das richtige. Ein Spaziergang in einer Winterweihnachtsnacht in die nähere Umgebung. Was konnte er dafür, dass sich Tonks Elternhaus hier irgendwo befinden musste? Der Zufall würde ihn daran vorbei führen und keine verbissene, ungewisse Suche. So musste es sein.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt .. 


	6. Die Schlacht

_So, das ist ein Kapitel, welches sich wieder leichter schreiben ließ._

_Vielen Dank weiterhin fürs Mitlesen und Kommentieren :)!_

**Die Schlacht**

* * *

Sein warmer Atem produzierte kleine, weiße Wölkchen vor seinem Mund. Die Hände hatte er in den Manteltaschen vergraben und er zitterte vor Kälte, die durch seine löchrige Kleidung kroch. Aber Lupin war zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. In der Ferne begann der zweite Weihnachtsmorgen zu dämmern und er hatte das Haus gefunden. Aus sehr sicherer Entfernung sah er darauf und ließ seinen Gedanken und seiner Fantasie freien Lauf. Bald würde sie aufwachen. Was sie wohl zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte? Womöglich strahlten ihre Haare wieder in ihrer bonbonrosanen Lieblingsfarbe. Er lächelte und ihm wurde einen Augenblick lang warm. 

Die Tage im Untergrund waren so gut wie vorbei. Er hatte alles versucht. Dumbledore musste endlich einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machen würde, Lupin noch länger dort zu lassen.

Doch anstatt sich endlich ein neues Zimmer zu suchen, welches er gegen den zugegebenermaßen inzwischen recht bequemen Unterstand tauschen konnte, stand er hier und .. Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. Es wurde Zeit wieder an andere Dinge zu denken. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen trafen auf den Schnee und ließen ihn glitzern. Die Tür des Gartenhäuschen öffnete sich und prompt erklang ein Knall und Lupin war verschwunden.

* * *

Es sollte noch einige weitere Monate dauern, die Lupin im Untergrund verbringen musste. Er war missmutig darauf bedacht immer die Augen und Ohren offen zu halten. Auch dieses Mal war es William, der ihm mitteilte, was Greyback diese Vollmondnacht gerüchteweiser geplant hatte. 

"Was?" hatte Remus noch entsetzt ausrufen können. Dann war es jedoch schon zu spät. Mit vielleicht hundert anderen Werwölfen begann sich sein Körper zu verformen. Knochen knackten und brachen, Muskeln veränderten sich und die Schmerzen ließ die Menschen aufschreien. Es ging schnell, auch wenn die Schmerzen wie eine Ewigkeit anzudauern schienen. Lupins Verstand, der dem Orden Bescheid geben wollte, verschwand und zum Vorschein kam die Bestie. Im Unterschlupf der Gestrandeten erscholl ein Angst einflößendes Wolfsgeheul. Die ersten Werwölfe fielen übereinander her und verbissen sich im Fell des anderen. Andere liefen geifernd noch tiefer in den Wald hinein. Auf der Suche nach etwas zum Beißen, auf der Suche nach einem Opfer.

Irgendwo in England hatte der Werwolf Fenrir Greyback sein Opfer bereits ausgesucht und sich in Position gebracht. Kaum stand der Vollmond am Nachthimmel, verbiss er sich in einen fünfjährigen Jungen. Dessen Bisswunde war dabei so schwer, dass er später an ihr verstarb ...

Am Morgen nach diesem Mord erreichte die vier in Hogsmeade stationierten Auroren eine Nachricht per Eule aus dem Ministerium.

Dawlish überflog die neuesten Berichte und gab sie dann an Proudfoot weiter. "Fünf Jahre erst. Der soll mir vor den Zauberstab kommen!" grummelte dieser und trank von seinem Frühstückstee.

Savage rieb sich die rote Nase und auch sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Verdammte Biester! Die hätte man schon vor Jahren ausrotten sollen!"

Tonks ließ ihren Toast fallen und überflog die Berichte. Schockiert las sie immer wieder diesen einen:

_"Werwolf (Fenrir Greyback) biss fünfjährigen Timothy Montgomery tot. Er starb heute Nacht im St. Mungo. Die Ermittlungen laufen."_

Ihre Kollegen beobachteten sie ganz genau. Sie war nun einmal die Jüngste. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Proudfoot.

Tonks, deren Nasenspitze immer blasser wurde, nickte langsam. "Ja, sicher. Ich .. äh .. würd' gern heute Morgen die Bewachung des Bahnhofs übernehmen."

Dawlish musterte die junge Aurorin und nahm von ihr wieder die Pergamente entgegen. "In Ordnung," stimmte der ranghöchste Auror hier in Hogsmeade zu.

Tonks hielt es später nicht lange beim Bahnhof. Sie verließ ihren Posten, um Dumbledore aufzusuchen. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass er jetzt gerade nicht in Hogwarts weilte. Und ebenso konnte sie nicht ahnen, dass ihr Harry über den Weg laufen würde, welcher ihr leider auch keine große Hilfe war. Sie war besorgt, nach all diesen Monaten, nach all dieser Sehnsucht und auch nachdem sie ihn eigentlich aufgegeben hatte. Eigentlich. Denn nichts schien die klitzekleine Hoffnung tief in ihr begraben zu wollen. Nichts mochte sie aufmuntern und nichts stellte ihre Metamorphosen wieder her.

Betrübt stapfte sie von Hogwarts zum Bahnhof zurück.

* * *

Es wurde wärmer. Die Sommermonate rückten näher und Dumbledore erlöste Lupin endlich von dessen Spionagetätigkeit. Nach kurzem Betteln war seine ältliche Vermieterin auch wieder bereit ihm das Zimmer über ihrem Laden in der Nokturngasse zur Verfügung zu stellen. Außerdem hätte er fast, leider nur fast, Arbeit bekommen. 

Nun war er wieder hier. Verträumt blickte er nach oben, suchte und fand das alte Gemäuer, welches sich von der nächtlichen Umgebung noch etwas dunkler abhob. Jedoch leuchteten hier und da einige Fackeln daraus hervor. In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht wie sich ihm jemand näherte.

"Da wären wir wieder," murmelte Bill und folgte Lupins Beispiel. Remus warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und schmunzelte.

"Es sieht in der Nacht immer besonders schön aus," meinte Lupin. "All die Lichter, das Geheimnisvolle."

Bill nickte, was Remus nicht sehen konnte. "Ist nicht die schlechteste Aufgabe durch Hogwarts zu patrouillieren, während der Professor nicht da ist." Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Ältesten der Weasley-Kinder.

"Du meinst, die Geheimgänge, Abkürzungen, genervte Bilder und Peeves?" fragte Lupin und sah wieder an seine Seite zu Bill.

Dieser nickte, als er ihm ebenso den Kopf zudrehte und sie grinsten sich an. "Genau das meine ich. Und dieses Mal bekommen wir keinen Punktabzug oder Strafarbeiten dafür." Beide betrachteten sie erneut den Hügel vor ihnen.

Eine längere Pause entstand. Und dann, wie ein Seufzen aus einem Mund: _"Ich liebe dieses Schloss!"_ Sie lachten über diese Gleichzeitigkeit, über ihre Einigkeit, obwohl sie nicht einmal dem gleichen Jahrgang angehörten.

"Hab ich dich eigentlich schon zur Hochzeit eingeladen, Remus?" fragte Bill und strich sich seine langen roten Haare aus den Augen.

"Das war eben das zehnte Mal," nickte Lupin mit einem leichten gutmütigen Lächeln.

"Oh." Bill wirkte verlegen. "Ich will eben niemanden vergessen. Man heiratet schließlich nur ein Mal die Frau seines Lebens."

"Welche Frau?" fragte Tonks, die gerade neben Bill getreten war. Ihre Haare waren immer noch mausbraun, so wie Lupin sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

"Fleur," antwortete Bill. Der Name klang wie samtene Rosenblätter aus seinem Mund.

"Genau, Fleur." Lupin nickte Tonks zu.

"Dass du _mich_ nicht meinst, ist mir schon klar," gab Tonks schroff zurück und ein böser Blick schlängelte sich um Bill herum auf Remus zu. Es war das erste Mal seit jener Nacht, dass sie wieder gemeinsam für den Orden tätig waren und Tonks hatte sich dafür eine Schutzwand aus Trotz und Wut geschaffen. Aber bei Lupins Anblick waren die ersten geistigen Steine davon schon gebröckelt.

Bill blickte verwirrt von Tonks zu Lupin und zurück. "Sagt mal, darf ich fragen, was -"

"Nein!" unterbrachen Tonks und Lupin ihn.

"Okay." Er hob abwehrend die Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück, um nicht weiter zwischen ihnen zu stehen.

"Lasst uns hoch gehen!" bestimmte Lupin und ging, den Weg aus Hogsmeade hinauf nach Hogwarts, voran. "Minerva wird sicher schon auf uns warten."

Zuerst folgten Tonks und Bill ihm stumm, dann brach der Weasley noch einmal das Schweigen.

"Hab ich dich eigentlich schon zur Hochzeit eingeladen, Tonks?"

"Wenn du mich das noch _ein Mal_ fragst, hex ich dir einen Tarantallegra auf den Hals!" knurrte die Metamorphin ungnädig. "Und zwar, wenn du _direkt_ vor dem Altar stehst."

"'tschuldige."

Da er ihre kleine Gruppe anführte, konnten sie nicht sehen wie Lupin nach diesem Wortwechsel amüsiert vor sich hin lächelte.

* * *

Ruhig und dunkel lag Hogwarts da. Die allermeisten Bewohner schliefen selig und wohl behütet in ihren Betten. Nur eine dunkle Gestalt schlich sich durch die Gänge, einem tückischen Plan folgend. 

Bill gähnte, kontrollierte hier eine Tür und ärgerte dort ein schlafendes Bild. Langsam schritt er dem ihm zugeteilten Bereich ab. Dabei winkte er mit seinem leuchtenden Zauberstab Flitwick zu, dessen Bereich an seinen grenzte. Dieser erwiderte das Signal und sie begannen ihre Wanderung von neuem.

Sie patrouillierten bereits einige Zeit durch Hogwarts und Lupin sah ab und zu durch ein Fenster hinaus, während Minerva den Korridor absicherte. Plötzlich hörten sie schnelle Schritte und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf eine Ecke des Ganges. Die Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchteten drei Schüler aus Gryffindor. Aber Professor McGonagall schloss ihren verärgert geöffneten Mund schnell wieder, als Ginny hervor sprudelte: "Malfoy .. Raum der Wünsche .. Todesser .. Dort .."

Lupins Werwolfpatronus schoß kurz darauf durch Hogwarts und alarmierte die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix.

Lupin, McGonagall sowie Neville, Ron und Ginny spürten die Eindringlinge bald auf, die sich auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm befanden. Sie rannten ihnen hinterher und schossen Flüche auf sie ab.

Dann, in der Nähe der Treppe zum Turm stießen die anderen Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder dazu und ein verbissener Kampf entbrannte.

Tonks Fluch verfehlte den Todesser, Gibbon, der daraufhin für einige Zeit auf dem Turm verschwand. Danach sprang er wieder die Treppe hinunter.

Lupin kämpfte gerade mit dem riesigen, blonden Todesser, Thorfinn Rowle. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen schoß dieser einen grünen, tödlichen Fluch auf ihn. Zum Glück verfehlte dieser Lupin um Haaresbreite und erwischte Gibbon direkt in die Brust. Wie ein gefällter Baum fiel der Todesser tot um.

Rowle heulte wütend auf und schoß einen Avada Kedavra nach dem anderen durch die Gegend.

"Filius," rief McGonagall durch das Kampfgetümmel dem kleinen Professor für Zauberkunst zu. "Geh, hol Snape!"

Flitwick nickte beflissen, hielt seinen Gegner kurz in Schach und drehte sich dann herum, um schnell in den Kerker zu laufen. Währenddessen hielten ihm die anderen den Rücken frei, bis er aus dem Korridor verschwunden war.

Yaxleys brutal aussehendes Gesicht verzerrte sich zufrieden, als er Neville mit einem Fluch gegen eine Wand und dann auf den Boden schleudern konnte. Benommen blieb Longbottom eine Weile liegen. Doch er rappelte sich blutend wieder auf und gesellte sich zu Ron.

Fast zur gleichen Zeit fiel Greyback seinen Gegner auf unkonventionelle Weise an. Wuchtig sprang der große, grauhaarige Werwolf auf Bill zu und riss ihn zu Boden.

_"Nein!"_ schallte es erschrocken aus mehreren Kehlen, aber es war schon geschehen.

Eine entsetzte halbe Sekunde lang begriff Bill, was passieren würde, dann schrie er vor Schmerzen. Greybacks Zähne schufen tiefe Wunden in seinem Gesicht und er wehrte sich verzweifelt, trat und schlug nach dem Werwolf. Doch Greyback verbiss sich nur noch fester. Bis er, von gezielten Flüchen in seine Richtung gezwungen, endlich von Bill abließ und diesen eine gnädige Ohnmacht vor weiteren höllischen Schmerzen bewahrte. Blut troff aus seinem Gesicht auf Kleidung und Boden, schuf eine immer größer werdende Lache.

Niemand konnte ihm helfen, alle mussten sich auf die wild umher fliegenden Flüche konzentrieren. Doch jeder fragte sich, warum es gerade den frisch verlobten, immer freundlichen Weasley treffen musste.

Tonks stellte fest, dass Malfoy verschwunden war. "Wo ist die kleine Ratte?" zischte sie wütend.

Fenrir Greyback wiederum leckte sich Blut von den Lippen und während grüne und rote Flüche die Dunkelheit erhellten, lächelte er Lupin einen Sekundenbruchteil widerwärtig zu.

"Deine Angelegenheiten sind schon lange meine," keuchte Remus vor Entsetzen und er konzentrierte seine Flüche auf den alten Werwolf.

Aber Greyback lief schnell die Turmtreppe hinauf, dicht gefolgt von den Carrows und Yaxley. Letzterer hexte eine unsichtbare Barriere hinter ihnen.

Neville und Ron stürmten aus ihrer Deckung auf die Treppe zu, viele andere machten es ihnen gleich. Nur die gefährlichen Flüche des großen, blonden Todessers hielten sie auf. Dann prallte Longbottom wie eine Kugel von der Barriere ab und blieb reglos unweit vom blutenden Bill auf dem Boden liegen. Neben diesem hatten sich inzwischen auf jeder Seite Tonks und Lupin hingekniet, um seinen Puls zu ertasten und ihn vor den Querschlägern der umherfliegenden Flüche zu schützen.

Andere Versuche die Treppe hinauf zu kommen scheiterten.

Dann kam _er_. Wie eine übergroße Fledermaus rannte Snape den Korridor entlang, wich geschickt Flüchen von Freund und Feind aus. Sein schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm, als er mühelos die Treppe zum Astronomieturm hinauf lief und durch die Barriere gelangte.

Sofort war Lupin wieder auf den Beinen und rannte ihm hinterher. Allerdings war er weniger erfolgreich und fand sich, wie zuvor schon Neville, nach einem kurzen Durch-die-Luft-wirbeln auf dem harten Boden wieder.

_"Remus!"_ Tonks kroch von Bill zu Lupin hinüber.

"Mir geht's gut," presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor und stemmte sich hoch.

Die wilden Flüche von Rowle sausten gefährlich umher und rissen einen Verteidiger nach dem anderen von den Beinen. Ginny wachte nun an der Seite ihres ohnmächtigen, stark blutenden Bruders und schützte ihn.

Bald darauf traf ein mächtiger Fluch Rowles die Decke und brachte nahezu die Hälfte davon zum Einsturz.

Die Ordensleute liefen erneut auf die Turmtreppe zu, die von Bruchstücken aus der Decke getroffen worden war. Plötzlich brachen zwei Personen durch Schutt und Staub - Snape und Malfoy. Tonks trat zur Seite und auch McGonagall machte Platz, aber da waren auch schon wieder die anderen Todesser.

Yaxley, die Carrow-Geschwister und Fenrir Greyback kamen Rowle erneut zu Hilfe und gemeinsam trieben sie die Verteidiger vor sich her. Dann tauchte Harry auf und alles wurde noch ein wenig komplizierter.

Snape rief etwas und die Todesser traten den Rückzug an. Nach letzten kleinen Gefechten liefen sie Snape oder auch dem davonstürzenden Potter hinterher. Die Unverletzten vom Orden und auch seine Freunde schrieen Harry hinterher.

Dann war alles vorbei.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	7. Gebrochener Widerstand

_Jetzt kommen die Kapitel auf die ich mich am meisten gefreut habe :). Viel Spaß euch allen!_

**Gebrochener Widerstand**

* * *

Bill und Neville wurden schnellstmöglich in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Harry hatte ihnen kurz darauf die schockierende Nachricht von Dumbledores Tod überbracht und irgendwie war - auch nach Tonks irritierendem Ausbruch vor all diesen Leuten - dies das einzige, womit sich Lupin in Gedanken beschäftigte. Er war vollkommen durcheinander. 

"Sie werden die Schule wohl schließen," murmelte er vor sich hin, nachdem Hagrid, McGonagall und Harry das Zimmer verlassen hatten.

Nicht einmal Hermine schien sich in diesem Moment darüber aufzuregen. Die anderen sahen sich bedrückt und traurig an.

Mrs. Weasley und Fleur waren noch immer um den schwer verletzten Bill bemüht. Ein wenig später scheuchte Madam Pomfrey alle aus dem Krankenzimmer, nur Bills Eltern und Fleur durften bleiben.

Lupin wusste nicht genau wann er vor das große Schulportal getreten war, um frische Luft zu schnappen und einfach allein zu sein. Alles in ihm zog sich vor Trauer und Unglauben zusammen und raubte ihm den Atem.

Ehemalige Schüler von ihm hielten ihn immer wieder auf. _"Ist es wahr? Was geschieht jetzt?"_ Er beobachtete sich selbst dabei wie er sie mit seinen wenigen Worten zu beruhigen versuchte. Dabei ging er weiter, schob sich durch den Schülerpulk, der nun von Professoren wieder zurück ins Schloss getrieben wurde.

Er ist tot, ist tot, tot. Ein Trance ähnlicher Zustand trieb Lupin zur Peitschenden Weide. Mit einem langen Stock berührte er einen bestimmten Knoten an den Wurzeln und kroch in den Geheimgang hinunter. Sie hatten sich in Snape getäuscht und nun war Dumbledore tot. Fort, nicht mehr da. Der weise alte Mann, der immer freundlich zu ihm, zu allen war. Der Mann, der diese Hütte hat bauen lassen und ihm damit die schönsten Jahre seines Lebens beschert hatte.

Lupin schaffte es gerade noch so sich auf den hölzernen, verstaubten Boden der Heulenden Hütte zu setzen, dann brach er schluchzend zusammen. Wie ein Kind zog er seine Beine an und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Armen. Heiße Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Es war nicht nur die Trauer um Dumbledore, auch die Anspannung, Tonks, die Müdigkeit, Tonks, seine ständige Beherrschung, Nymphadora, Bills schreckliche Verletzung. Alles was Lupin zu schaffen machte bahnte sich nun seinen Weg nach draußen.

Wenige Minuten später verließ Tonks den Geheimgang und sah sich vorsichtig um. Ihr Gesicht war feucht und schmutzig und doch konnte sie sich eine verschnupfte Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: "Andere gehen zum Weinen in den Keller, Remus Lupin geht in das Spukhaus."

Lupin wischte sich sein Gesicht an den Ärmeln ab und sah auf zu ihr. "Bitte geh," murmelte er leise und senkte den Kopf wieder.

Nymphadora Tonks seufzte und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. "Tue nicht so, als ob du gerne der einsame Werwolf währst."

Lupin streckte die Beine lang aus und sah Tonks an, wieder liefen ihnen beiden die Tränen über die Wangen. Tonks rückte näher und suchte seine Nähe, suchte seinen Schutz.

Sein Widerstand war schon gebrochen, als er in ihre großen, dunklen Augen sah, ihre Zerbrechlichkeit spürte. Er wollte sie schützen, trösten, in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird. Tonks schob ihre Beine über seinen Schoß und drückte sich weinend an Lupins Brust. Etwas später saß sie schon auf seinem Schoß und zwei sehnsuchtsvolle Lippenpaare trafen immer wieder aufeinander, schmeckten das Salz ihrer Tränen.

Lupin hielt Tonks Kopf zwischen seinen Händen fest und unterbrach ihrer beider Tun. "Das .. nicht richtig. Das ist die falsche Motivation," flüsterte er. "Ich suche Trost."

Tonks lächelte schwach. "Das suche ich auch. Aber ich will von niemand anderem als _dir_ getröstet werden."

Erneut küssten sie sich. Lupins Zweifel schienen endlich ausgeräumt und er gab sich dem intensiven Gefühl hin, dass seinen ganzen Körper durchströmte. Irgendwann versiegten ihre Tränen und sie lächelten sich an. Remus berührte Tonks strahlendes, bonbonrosafarbenes Haar. Sie tat es ihm gleich und strich zärtlich durch seine grau-braunen Haare.

Dann kuschelte sie sich wieder an Lupins Brust und legte die Arme um ihn. "Er wird mir so fehlen," sagte sie leise.

"Uns allen." Lupin fühlte den Verlust fast körperlich, aber gleichzeitig hatte er etwas so Wundervolles dazu gewonnen, dass er sich deswegen sogar schämte.

Der Tag musste schon längst angebrochen sein und die alptraumhafte Nacht vertrieben haben. Aber keiner von beiden rührte sich. Sie saßen einfach nur da, streichelten sich und genossen die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen.

"Hast du das letzte Jahr wenigstens ab und zu an mich gedacht?" fragte Tonks und malte mit dem Zeigefinger Kreise und Herzchen auf Lupins Hemd.

"Jeden Tag," gab er ohne zu zögern zu.

Diese Antwort bescherte ihm einen leichten Schlag auf die Brust. "Jeden Tag? Und dann lässt du uns beide so lange leiden?" Schmollend verzog Tonks den Mund und sah hoch.

Er küsste ihren Schmollmund, der ihn sogleich entzückte. "Du hast mich ja überzeugt. Ich .. bin wirklich nicht gern allein und das letzte Jahr war für niemanden leicht .."

Allmählich begriff Remus, was hier passierte. Bisher hatte er nicht ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. Bisher war er immer dabei alles abzustreiten und zu verdrängen. Bisher dachte er auch, er brauche nur Trost.

"Du bist wunderschön," murmelte er. Ein Kompliment, das sich endlich echt und ehrlich anhörte. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und der erfreute Glanz in Tonks Augen ließ es einen Satz machen.

Sie lächelte verliebt und zupfte an den Haaren über seinem Ohr herum. "Danke. Und du bist introvertiert. Also sag mir jetzt mehr solcher Sachen, bevor wir nicht mehr alleine sind!"

"Es könnte Nachteile haben mit einem Werwolf zusammen zu sein. Bist du dir wirklich, _wirklich_ sicher, dass du das willst?" Nein, das war kein Kompliment. Da sprachen die schon bekannten Zweifel aus Lupin.

"Du bist ein wundervoller Mann, Remus Lupin. Ich bin bereit alles in Kauf zu nehmen, so lange du nicht weiter zweifelst und so dumm bist," antwortete Tonks und küsste seinen Hals.

Weitere sanfte Küsse folgten. Tonks Hände zitterten, als sie unter sein Hemd fuhren und Haut und alte Narben streichelten. "Warum gerade die Heulende Hütte?" fragte sie leise. "Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ein Geheimgang hierher führt."

Lupins Umarmung wurde einen Moment fester, dann begann er die Entstehungsgeschichte des Spukhauses zu erzählen. "Aber du hattest keine Angst, als du wusstest, wo wir sind, oder?" fragte er am Ende.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe in der fünften Klasse eine Mutprobe bestanden, war schon einmal hier drinnen." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. "Aber natürlich hab' ich's dann etwas, äh, a_usgeschmückt_, als ich zu den anderen zurück bin."

Er lachte belustigt. "Wie vermutlich alle Schüler, die sich hier hinein getraut haben und dann enttäuscht wurden."

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich mal in das Original-Gespenst der Heulenden Hütte verlieben würde?" meinte Tonks und ließ ihre Hände auf Lupins Bauch liegen.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so hartnäckig bist?" sagte er leise. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich in meinem Alter noch einmal so fühlen darf? Wer hätte gedacht, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst?"

"_Deine_ Gefühle?" fragte Tonks etwas entrüstet. "Du warst .. _bist_ ein gefühlsscheuer Trottel!" Entgegen ihren Worten streichelte sie weiterhin seinen Bauch unter dem Hemd, nur ihre dunklen Augen funkelten zu ihm hinauf.

Lupin lachte und platzierte einen Kuss zwischen den rosanen, stachligen Haaren. "Ich habe noch nie übereilt Entscheidungen gefällt. Und .." Sein Zeigefinger legte sich zärtlich auf Tonks geöffnete Lippen. " .. Gefühle zu zulassen ist schwierig für mich. Ich trage die negativen Eigenschaften eines Werwolfs in mir. Ich kann Gefühle zeigen, aber ich habe Angst vor allen tiefer gehenden." Er machte eine Pause, zeichnete währenddessen Tonks weiche Lippen mit dem Finger nach. Sie genoss diese Zärtlichkeit und blieb in der von ihm eingelegten Pause stumm. "Ich habe früh gelernt mich zu beherrschen."

Sie zog die Stirn kraus. "Und das ist notwendig?"

"Ja."

"Warum?"

Lupin seufzte. Es war verwirrend und merkwürdig für ihn. Natürlich wollte er Tonks mehr über sich erzählen und dennoch kostete es ihn Überwindung. "Bist du schon mal einem anderen Werwolf begegnet? Einem Gestrandeten, der schon lange nur in der Gesellschaft von seinesgleichen gelebt hat?" Tonks nickte. "Hast du einmal in seine Augen geschaut? Irgendwann geben sie sich auf, leben auch in Menschengestalt wie Tiere und verlieren jedwede Moral und jedes Gewissen. Ein Diebstahl mag notwendig sein, aber Mord? Greyback gibt sich seinen Gefühlen hin, den Urgefühlen des Werwolfs, seiner unbändigen Mordlust. Und er impft dies auch den Kindern ein, die er aufzieht. Ich bin nicht so und ich möchte auch nicht so werden." Das was er suchte, fand Remus in Tonks Augen: Verständnis.

"Ich verstehe," flüsterte sie und reckte sich höher, um das zu finden, was sie suchte: seine Lippen.

Sie naschten liebevoll von einander und der salzige Geschmack wandelte sich in anderes um. Lupin war nicht überrascht, als er eine Art Erdbeerkaugummi heraus zu schmecken glaubte und Tonks lächelte nach dem langen Kuss mit Schokoladengeschmack im Mund.

Sie seufzte zum wiederholten Male glücklich und drückte sich fest an ihn.

"Fühlst du dich auch .. schuldig, glücklich zu sein, in diesem Moment der Trauer?" fragte Lupin sie nachdenklich.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf etwas. "Ich trenne das. Das Glück mit dir hat nichts mit der Trauer um Professor Dumbledore zu tun." Sie nahm ihre Hände von seinem Bauch. "Ich sehe das wie Minerva. Sie hat recht, weißt du? Außerdem hat er es wohl geahnt. Das mit uns. Nun, es war ein bisschen offensichtlich."

"Wieso hat er dann nicht seinen Tod geahnt? Wieso hat er Severus vertraut? Das will nicht in meinen Kopf," flüsterte Remus. Tatsächlich beschäftigte ihn diese Frage noch immer.

Aber Tonks testete ihren Einfluss aus und stellte schnell fest, dass sie ihn durchaus auf angenehmere Gedanken bringen konnte. Sie lachten und kicherten wie Teenager, als sie sich gegenseitig kitzelten, auf den staubigen Boden fielen und miteinander balgten. Plötzlich hörten sie auf, die Gesichter gerötet. Lupin fand sich über Tonks wieder, ihre Handgelenke auf den Boden gedrückt. Sie grinsten und er beugte sich vor, um wieder in einen endlos scheinenden Kuss mit ihr zu versinken.

Grelles weißes Licht durchflutete kurz darauf die dunkle Hütte und das Paar trennte sich abrupt. Überrascht betrachteten sie Mad-Eye Moodys Patronus. Die tiefe Stimme Alastors erklang _"Treffen des Ordens bei Tatze"_.

Lupin stand auf und begann sich den Staub aus seiner alten Kleidung zu klopfen. "Damit war zu rechnen. Wie spät es wohl inzwischen ist?"

Tonks erhob sich ebenfalls und warf sich an Remus Hals. "Nur noch fünf Minuten, ja?" fragte sie mit dem geübten Augenaufschlag einer jungen Frau, die seit Kindesbeinen gewohnt war, ihren Vater und andere Männer damit um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln.

Tatsächlich schaffte sie es auch beim sonst so konsequenten Remus und sie blieben noch eine Weile.

* * *

"Shhh." Lupin legte kurz seinen Finger auf Tonks Lippen, aber es nützte nichts. Er öffnete die Tür und sie gelangten in den langen Flur des Grimmauld Platzes Nummer zwölf. Aus der Küche war nichts zu hören, vielleicht waren sie die ersten. 

Während er die Tür wieder leise schloss, kicherte Tonks erneut. "Komm, ich stell dich Großtante Walburga vor! Mal sehen, wie oft sie Blutsverräterin und Werwolf in zehn Sekunden schreien kann."

Lupin schmunzelte still. "Shhh, beruhige dich. Wir sind den Weg hierher appariert und trotzdem hast du geplappert wie ein Wasserfall." Erstaunlich wie viele Worte Tonks in einer so kurzen Zeit reden konnte.

"Lass mich doch! Schließlich muss ich ein Jahr Depressionen aufholen," flüsterte sie zurück.

"Das wirst du mir jetzt immer vorhalten, oder?"

"Dein ganzes Leben, wenn es sein muss. So einen Trumpf gibt frau nicht so einfach her." Tonks stieß die Tür zur Küche auf.

Mehrere Augenpaare, rotgeweinte und dunkelumrandete, starrten sie erwartungsvoll an. Die Küche war voll von so ziemlich jedem gesunden Ordensmitglied. Stumm blickten sie ihnen entgegen. Bei der bedächtigen Stille, die hier herrschte, mussten sie sie reden gehört haben.

Lupins Wangen nahmen annähernd die Haarfarbe seiner neuen Freundin an. Verlegen ging er allen Augen aus dem Weg und sah auf den Boden.

Tonks hingegen kommentierte das Fettnäpfchen mit einem für sie typischen "Ups".

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 

Achtung: **Ich möchte auf Sicherheit gehen und weise darauf hin, dass die folgenden Kapitel Deathly-Hallows-Spoiler enthalten können.**


	8. Überstürzt

_Reviews ja :) freu. Aber sie nehmen ab. Entweder die Geschichte gefällt euch nicht mehr (ich nehme auch gerne kritische Anmerkungen) oder ihr seid einfach faul geworden oder wollt nicht immer dasselbe schreiben ;)._

Achtung: **Ich weise darauf hin, dass die folgenden Kapitel Deathly-Hallows-Spoiler enthalten können.**

**Überstürzt**

* * *

Fred und George schmunzelten, sie standen hinter ihren sitzenden Eltern und sahen genau so zerknittert und verweint aus wie viele andere hier. Auch Molly lächelte sanft und wäre Lupin nicht unentwegt damit beschäftigt gewesen den viel sagenden Blicken aus dem Weg zu gehen, würde er ein _Ich hab's dir doch gesagt_ in ihrem Gesicht lesen. 

"Nun setzt euch schon, dann können wir anfangen!" grummelte Moody und deutete auf zwei freie Plätze. Er stand, auf seinen knorrigen Stock gestützt, an einem Kopfende des Küchentisches. "Lange genug haben wir warten müssen."

Als Tonks Remus vorn an dessen Robe packte, um den am liebsten im Erdboden versunkenen Werwolf hinter sich her zu ziehen, ertönte ein Hüsteln vom anderen Ende des Tisches. Lupin sah auf und begegnete fragend den betont unschuldigen Augen von Professor McGonagall. Sie zuckte andeutungsweise mit den Schultern und hob die Brauen.

Endlich saßen Tonks und Remus auch und wandten sich Alastor Moody zu.

Dieser räusperte sich. Irgendwie schienen alle seine Rolle als neues Sprachrohr des Ordens angenommen zu haben. "Ihr wisst alle weswegen wir hier sind. Dumbledore ist tot." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der nur sein magisches Auge zu hören war. "_Ich will seinen Mörder!_ Das Ministerium schickt Snape Auroren hinterher." Er nickte Shacklebolt und Tonks zu. "Sobald auch nur ein Anhaltspunkt auftaucht, sollten mindestens drei von uns diesem ebenfalls nachgehen." Er nannte sechs Namen und die Angesprochenen nickten. "Gut, wir geben dieses Haus vollständig auf. Dumbledore war der Geheimniswahrer. Ich platziere eine Falle für Snape. Sollte er es wagen hierher zurück zu kommen, erwartet ihn eine Überraschung."

Minerva McGonagall's Stimme klang wieder fester als noch in der Nacht. "Der Minister, alle, sind damit einverstanden den Schulleiter auf den Hogwartsgründen zu bestatten. Bis dahin ist es jedem Schüler oder deren Eltern überlassen in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Die .. Bestattung findet in vier Tagen statt."

Alle nickten und manch einer schluckte betroffen. Der dreckige Haufen Mundungus Fletcher, der teilnahmslos in einer Ecke der Küche hockte, bewegte sich etwas. Moody sah über den Tisch. "Was ist mit-"

"Das Büro des Direktors wurde vom Minister versiegelt. Niemand darf hinein," erklärte McGonagall. "Sie wollen irgendwelche Untersuchungen anstellen."

"Natürlich," knurrte Moody verärgert. "Warum sollte uns sein Porträt auch hilfreich sein!"

"Er schläft," murmelte Minerva McGonagall leise.

"Zwei Auroren bewachen das Büro," ließ sich nun Kingsley vernehmen.

"Zwei Auroren weniger, die bei der Jagd nach Snape helfen könnten!" Moody sah aufgebracht von einem zum anderen.

"Harry sollte diesen Sommer so lange wie möglich bei seinen Verwandten bleiben. So lange der Schutz von Lily noch hält," meinte Lupin.

Moody winkte ab. "Ich arbeite einen Plan aus und werde ihn euch rechtzeitig mitteilen."

Niemand schien noch irgendetwas sagen zu wollen und die Aufmerksamkeit blieb auf Moody gerichtet.

"Wir geben nicht auf," brummelte der alte Auror. "Unsere Aufgabe hat sich nicht geändert! Und das hätte Dumbledore auch nicht gewollt. Wir bleiben auf dem üblichen Weg in Kontakt. Das nächste Treffen ist spätestens nach dem Begräbnis. Immer wachsam sein!"

Nach diesen Worten wurde es wieder still und dann kratzten Stühle über den Boden, Verabschiedungen wurden gemurmelt und die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix verließen einer nach dem anderen unauffällig das Haus.

Einige wenige blieben noch zurück.

"Wie geht es Bill?" fragte Lupin, als Molly auf ihn zu kam.

"Fleur, Ron und Ginny sind bei ihm. Madam Pomfrey sagte, wir müssten jetzt abwarten," antwortete sie und wandte sich an Tonks, nahm sie bei den Händen. "Gratuliere, Liebes, du hast ihn zur Vernunft gebracht, auch wenn er jetzt die Augen verdreht."

Lupin öffnete den Mund, aber Arthurs schmunzelndes Kopfschütteln hielt ihn zurück etwas zu sagen. Seufzend lächelte er schließlich.

Fred trat hinter Lupin und schlug ihm einmal kräftig auf die linke Schulter. Sein Zwillingsbruder nahm sich der rechten Schulter an. Remus hustete und drehte sich verwundert um. Tonks tuschelte inzwischen kurz mit Mrs. Weasley.

"Du alter .." begann Fred.

".. Schwerenöter!" vervollständigte George ihn und sie grinsten schelmisch. Außerdem klopften sie ihm nun etwas weniger stark auf die Schultern.

"Stille Wasser .. "

" .. sind tief."

"Der _Schwerenöter_ hat ein Jahr gebraucht bis er eingesehen hat wie dumm er ist. Er kann froh sein, dass ich so lange auf ihn gewartet habe!" warf Tonks spitz ein.

"Er ist .."

" .. eben wählerisch." erwiderten die beiden Weasleys an Lupins Stelle. Dieser fühlte sich ein bisschen überfordert und übergangen und sah von einem zum anderen.

"Entschuldigt, wenn ihr weiter über mich reden wollt, kann ich auch draußen warten," versuchte er einen kleinen Scherz.

Mrs. Weasley umarmte Tonks impulsiv und auch Remus konnte sich nicht gegen ihre Umarmung wehren. "Wir wollen zurück nach Hogwarts zu Bill," erklärte sie und dirigierte ihre Söhne mit einer ruckartigen, befehlenden Kopfbewegung in den Flur.

Mr. Weasley nickte ihnen zu. "Bis dann, ihr zwei."

Als die Küche fast leer war, räusperte sich Moody, der sich nicht von seinem Platz gerührt hatte, erneut. Tonks hatte sich wieder einmal Remus Hand geschnappt und sie sahen zum alten Auror. Hinkend kam er ganz nah an den Werwolf heran.

"Ich mag dich, Lupin, aber Nymphadora liegt mir mehr am Herzen," stellte er klar. "Und da du nicht dumm bist, weißt du sicher, was ich damit meine."

Lupin lächelte schief. "Keine Sorge, Alastor."

Mad-Eye wandte sich nun an Tonks. "Bist du außer Dienst oder erwartet dich Dawlish heute mal nicht in Hogsmeade?"

"Ups, verflucht! Es war .. so viel los." Tonks ließ Lupins Hand los und fasste sich an die Stirn. "Ich sollte schnell .. " Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Remus sanft. "Bis später!" Dann lief sie eilig durch den Flur und apparierte kurz darauf vor der Tür.

* * *

Die Meldung von Dumbledores Tod breitete sich rasend schnell aus. Als Lupin an diesem Abend das dunkle Giftgeschäft in der Nokturngasse betrat, flüsterte ihm seine Vermieterin diese Neuigkeit hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu. Er sagte nicht viel dazu, ärgerte sich nur über die Zufriedenheit in ihrem Gesicht und verschwand eilends oben in seinem Zimmer. 

Lange Zeit hatte er das geschäftige Treiben der zwielichtigen Gesellschaft von seinem Fenster aus beobachtet, dann ging Lupin ins Bett. Aber schlafen konnte er nicht, es war schwer das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Hellwach starrte er an die Decke bis eine Stufe vor der Tür knarrte. Sofort war er auf den Beinen, den Zauberstab in der Hand, und schlich barfuß zur Wand.

Er merkte, dass der nächtliche Besucher zögerte, aber dann öffnete sich die Tür. Sofort griff er nach dem Handgelenk, zerrte den überraschten Fremden herein und wollte gerade einen Fluch benutzen, als die verhüllte Gestalt sprach.

"Ich bin's! Nicht, eh, fluchen, Remus!" Tonks kicherte bei der Zweideutigkeit ihrer Worte.

Lupin seufzte und entspannte sich. "Was schleichst du hier so herum?" schalt er sie. "Warum klopfst du nicht an?"

"Ich wollte zuerst klopfen," murmelte Tonks und nahm den Mantel ab. "Aber ich dachte, du schläfst vielleicht schon. Und so wie du aussiehst, hatte ich doch recht!"

Er sah an sich herunter und wich zum Stuhl mit seinen Sachen zurück. "Ich habe nicht geschlafen," erwiderte er und griff nach seinem alten Hemd.

"He, denkst du, ich würde mitten in der Nacht hier her kommen, wenn ich dich _nicht_ in Shorts sehen wollen würde?" fragte Tonks. Sie ging zu ihm, nahm ihm das Hemd aus der Hand und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

"Oh, natürlich." Die neue Situation verwirrte ihn noch immer.

Aber Tonks ergriff seine Hände und küsste sie. "Ich muss morgen früh nach Hogsmeade zurück. Dawlish war .. nicht erfreut. Und das ist noch vorsichtig ausgedrückt."

Lupin grinste belustigt. "_Du_ drückst dich vorsichtig aus?"

Als sie ihn knuffen wollte, nahm Remus Tonks bei den Hüften und zog sie an sich heran. Sie küssten sich verliebt und landeten bald darauf auf dem kleinen Bett.

"Denkst du, es hält zwei Menschen aus?" fragte sie, leise kichernd und merklich nervös.

"Wenn wir uns nicht bewegen auf jeden Fall." Liebevoll strich er ihr durchs rosafarbene Haar. "Wir müssen nichts überstürzen."

"Ich will es aber überstürzen, Remus," flüsterte Tonks. "Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, so lange darauf gehofft."

Impulsiv küsste sie ihn, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Der Beginn einer wundervollen Zeit.

* * *

Ein Alptraum über das Eingesperrt-Sein in einem Holzsarg hielt Remus im Schlaf auf Trab. Er wehrte sich gegen das beklemmende Gefühl und konnte doch nicht entrinnen. Mit einem Mal wurde kräftig gegen den Sarg gehämmert. "Hilfe," wollte er rufen, bekam es jedoch nicht über seine Lippen. "Hilfe, Hilfe." 

"Luuupin!" Wieder das brachiale Klopfen. "Luuupin!"

Warum brechen sie den Sarg nicht auf? Warum - doch weiter kamen seine Überlegungen nicht.

"Luuupin!"

"Remus!" Tonks rüttelte an seinem Arm. "Remus, wach auf!"

Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, als er erwachte. Einen kurzen Moment lang war er orientierungslos. "Was - ist - los?"

Erneut klopfte es vehement. "Luuupin!"

Er stöhnte. "Was will _die _denn mitten in der Nacht?" Es konnte allerhöchstens 3 Uhr sein, was ihm ein Blick auf seine Uhr auch bestätigte.

Nur eine zog das U in seinem Namen so lang, dass er es als unangenehm empfand. Müde schwang er die Beine über den Bettrand und zog sich etwas über. "Einen Moment, Mrs. Carter!" Ein Flüstern zu Tonks: "Meine Vermieterin." Dann stopfte er ihre Kleidung unter die Decke, küsste sie und breitete die Decke auch über ihren Kopf aus. "Sicher ist sicher." Sie kicherte amüsiert. "Shhh."

Lupin tapste barfuß aber mit Hose und Hemd bekleidet zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Was gibt - "

Doch anstatt seiner älteren Vermieterin standen plötzlich andere Leute vor ihm. Das kräftige Anklopfen hätte ihn stutzig machen müssen.

Noch bevor er die Tür in einer ersten Reaktion wieder zuwerfen konnte, schlangen sich feste Seile um ihn und brachten ihn mit einem lauten _Rumms_ zu Fall.

Tonks wurde aufgeschreckt und kam unter der Decke hervor. Sie hatte sich bis dahin etwas anziehen können und ihren Zauberstab griffbereit.

"Was bei Merlins .. " Aber Lupins Fluch wurde von einer dünnen, gelangweilten Stimme unterbrochen, während er verbissen gegen das Seil ankämpfte.

"Remus John Lupin, als registrierter Werwolf werden Sie zu einer unangekündigten Befragung abgeholt," erklärte die arrogante Frau. Ihre zwei Begleiter, die wie riesige, durchtrainierte Schränke aussahen, nahmen Lupin von beiden Seiten und hoben ihn hoch auf die Beine.

Erst jetzt schienen die drei die weitere anwesende Frau zu bemerken. Vermutlich auch, weil Tonks Haare sich wütend rot färbten und ihre Stimme das hintergründige Wehklagen von Mrs. Carter ("Oh, ein Werwolf in meinem Haus! Wie konnte das passieren! Ein dreckiger Werwolf!") übertönte.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" knurrte sie selbstbewusst und trat, ebenfalls barfuß, zur Tür.

"Das, was ich eben sagte, Miss ... ?" sagte die Ministeriumsbeamtin kühl und musterte sie abschätzend von Kopf bis Fuß.

"Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks. Ich bin Auror." Aus einer Tasche förderte sie ihren Ausweis hervor, dessen sofortiges Finden sie selbst überraschte, und reichte sie der Beamtin.

Diese unterzog den Ausweis einer genauen Untersuchung, nickte und reichte ihn an Tonks zurück. "Nun, Sie können wohl von Glück sagen, dass sie nun Bescheid wissen," sagte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

"Bescheid worüber?" fragte Tonks stirnrunzelnd.

"Darüber mit _wem _Sie da .. zusammen waren, Gnädigste," erwiderte die Frau und nickte den beiden Schränken zu. "Hat sie wohl belogen und betrogen, der dreckige Werwolf."

"He, Sie nehmen ihn nicht mit!" rief Tonks aus, als die Schränke Lupin zur Tür hinaus brachten.

"Lass es gut sein, Tonks," murmelte Remus leise. "Nimm alle Sachen mit! Alle, hörst du?"

"Ich befürchte," sagte die Ministeriumsbeamtin überfreundlich. "Sie haben nicht darüber zu bestimmen, ob wir ihn mitnehmen oder nicht."

"Werwolf und auch noch eine Aurorin!" keifte unterdessen Mrs. Carter. "Hätte ich _das_ gewusst!"

"Guten Tag!" Die Beamtin folgte ihren Kollegen und ließ Tonks allein zurück. Als sie dem Gekeife von Remus' Vermieterin lauschte, wusste sie, was er meinte. Hier konnte er nicht mehr bleiben. Sie hatte ihn praktisch gerade eben aus dem Haus geworfen.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	9. Begegnungen

_Vielen lieben Dank für die reviews :). Leider bin ich wieder einmal in ein großes kreatives Loch gefallen, deswegen folgt das Kapitel 9 erst jetzt. Hoffentlich seid ihr trotzdem noch dabei ;)._

**Begegnungen**

* * *

Das grelle Licht schmerzte in seinen müden Augen. Selbst durch die geschlossenen Augenlider schien es durchzudringen. Der geschäftig tuende Beamte am Schreibtisch grinste gehässig, als Lupin sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Augen rieb und sie kurz zukniff. 

Neben ihm saß ein weiterer Mann, den er nur flüchtig kannte, auf einem der harten Holzstühle. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte dieser allerdings Schuhe an. Remus wusste, dass es reine Willkür war, das seine nackten Füße auf dem kalten Steinboden frieren mussten. Immer wieder rieb er sich die Fußsohlen am Hosenbein etwas wärmer.

Er saß vielleicht seit einer halben Stunde so da und wartete. Da brachten zwei Ministeriumsmitarbeiter noch zwei Männer herein, platzierten sie auf den letzten freien Stühlen. Auch sie gähnten verschlafen und sahen sich mit wilden Augen um. Der eine schien das erste Mal hier zu sein, denn schon bald begann er leise zu knurren und den Schreiberling missmutig anzustarren.

Lupin sah zu ihm hinüber und schüttelte warnend den Kopf. "Nicht."

Doch der Werwolf hörte nicht auf ihn, sein Knurren schwoll an und er bellte: "Was soll das hier? Ich war erst vorgestern hier und habe eure _verfluchte_ Registrierung mitgemacht!"

"Mr. Hunt," rief der geschäftige Beamte zu einer angrenzenden Tür. "Wir haben hier einen Freiwilligen."

"Rein mit dem Wolf," kam es knapp und dumpf von nebenan.

Der arrogante Ministeriumsmitarbeiter deutete auf die Tür. "Dann los, Stevens, Sie haben das Freilos gezogen!"

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde der Angesprochene dem Beamten lieber an die Kehle springen wollen, doch dann stand er folgsam auf und verschwand hinter der Tür.

Währenddessen ging eine wutschnaubende Tonks zwei Etagen darüber vor ihrem Büro auf und ab. Sie hatte Shacklebolt benachrichtigt und wartete nun auf ihn. Es musste doch möglich sein, Remus dort heraus zu holen. Sie sah auf die Uhr, es war bereits 4 Uhr morgens, und seufzte.

Kingsley gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und ging den Korridor zu den Büros der Auroren entlang. Tonks kam aufgeregt auf ihn zu. Doch er hob die Hand, als sie etwas sagen wollte.

"Lass uns dafür ins Büro gehen," empfahl er ruhig.

Kaum hatten sie das geräumige Zimmer betreten und die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen, berichtete Tonks Kingsley aufgeregt über das Geschehene.

Er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und fragte danach: "Denkst du, Remus ist das zum ersten Mal passiert?"

"Nein, aber - "

"Denkst du, es wäre sinnvoll, deine Karriere und deine - für den Orden - günstige Stellung in Gefahr zu bringen, hinauf zu stürmen und einem Mann wie Algernon Hunt die Stirn zu bieten?" stellte Shacklebolts tiefe Stimme die nächste unangenehme Frage.

"Nein, aber - " murmelte Tonks schon etwas kleinlauter.

"Sollte es etwas ernstes sein, können wir uns immer noch etwas überlegen. Aber jetzt sollten wir Remus erst einmal die Sache überlassen, die er gut genug kennt." Kingsleys kluge braune Augen musterten Tonks Gesicht. "Wenigstens hast du mich informiert und bist nicht selbst mit dem Kopf durch die Wand in Hunts Büro gestürmt."

Sie seufzte und fing wieder eine unruhige Wanderung an. "Ich muss um acht zurück in Hogsmeade sein. Wie lange dauert so was?"

Er schien kurz nachzudenken. "Sie nehmen sich meistens vier bis fünf Werwölfe pro Nacht vor und Hunt befragt sie einzeln nicht unter einer Stunde."

Tonks raufte sich verzweifelt die rosanen Haare. "Kann ich wirklich nichts tun, es beschleunigen?"

Shacklebolt schüttelte den Kopf. "Am besten schreibst du ein Memo an Arthur, dann kann er nachher nach Remus sehen. Du musst nach Hogsmeade, ich zum Premierminister der Muggel."

Sie hob den Zeigefinger. "Gute Idee! Und ich schreibe ihm, dass sich Remus Sachen hier im Büro befinden."

Sie lächelten sich an, zufrieden, eine Lösung gefunden zu haben.

Auf der zweiten Etage des Ministeriums warte Remus frierend und todmüde bis halb neun Uhr morgens auf seine Befragung. Endlich wurde er als vorletzter in Hunts Büro geschickt. Er wusste, dass er jetzt ganz vorsichtig sein musste. Mit der Kälte, seiner Müdigkeit und der frustrierend langen Wartezeit versuchten sie einen gleich weich zu kochen.

Algernon Hunt war Chef aller Abteilungen, die in irgendeiner Weise mit Werwölfen zu tun hatten. Er war genau so groß wie Lupin, doch um einige Jahrzehnte älter. Seine grauen Haare endeten kurz vor den Schultern und umrahmten das aristokratische Gesicht, welches Remus leider schon viel zu oft gesehen hatte.

Lupin trat vor den großen Schreibtisch und Hunt sah von seiner dicken Akte auf. Seine klugen, wachen, stahlblauen Augen blitzten amüsiert. Er stand auf und bedeutete dem Werwolf, sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch zu setzen.

Lupin setzte sich angespannt hin und versuchte seine langjährigen Erfahrungen mit Hunt in seinem Kopf abzurufen. Das erste war, ruhig zu bleiben und ihn als ersten sprechen zu lassen.

Hunt lächelte boshaft, stand auf und stellte sich lässig vor Lupin, wobei er sich mit dem Rücken an seinen Schreibtisch lehnte. Normalerweise würde er jetzt Remus Personalien überprüfen, quälend langsam und eintönig. Aber Lupin merkte, dass sich sein Gegenüber heute anders verhielt.

"Guten Morgen!" sagte Algernon ungewohnt gut gelaunt. "Ich vermute, Sie wollen nichts trinken oder?"

Lupin hatte Durst, sehr großen sogar, aber es war allgemein bekannt, dass Hunt's Getränke oft mal mit Veritaserum versetzt waren - zumindest lautete so ein unter den Werwölfen bekanntes Gerücht. Er nickte.

Hunt grinst gehässig und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Dann, Lupin, fangen wir bei den interessanten Fragen an. Ihre Vermieterin gab an, dass Sie ein gutes Jahr lang nicht bei ihr gewohnt haben. Die letzte Registrierung Ihres Wohnortes benennt jedoch diese Adresse in der Nokturngasse. Wo waren Sie im letzten Jahr?"

"Ich bin herumgereist, war kurz .. im Norden."

Hunt runzelte die Stirn. "Im Norden? Sehr ungewöhnlich für Sie, Lupin. Welchen Grund gab es dafür?"

"Einen persönlichen."

Nun strahlte Hunts Gesicht wie eine Weihnachtskugel und er nahm noch einmal Remus Akte zur Hand. "Ny- Nymph-adora Tonks," las er vor und hob fragend die Brauen.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete fest: "Sie hatte nichts damit zu tun."

"Ach, kommen Sie. Wir kennen uns schon seit zwanzig Jahren. Und heute, wo Ihr kleines, unbedeutendes Leben mehr als eine Frage aufwirft, belügen Sie mich?"

Lupin schwieg.

Sein Gegenüber seufzte gespielt resignierend. "Haben Sie sie verhext?"

Kopfschütteln.

"Hat sie_ Sie_ verhext?"

Erneut schüttelte Remus energisch den Kopf.

"Verstehe, die_ wahre_ Liebe nach - " Wieder blätterte er in der Akte. " - immerhin acht Jahren. Sie sind der langweiligste Werwolf, den ich kenne, Lupin. Ständig versuchen Sie unter Zauberern zu leben anstatt unter Ihresgleichen. Erzählen Sie mir von der Nacht, in der Dumbledore getötet wurde!"

Die Überraschung war Lupin ganz kurz anzusehen, er hatte sich nicht vollständig im Griff.

"Sie wurden in Hogwarts gesehen." Hunt lächelte überlegen und gar nicht mehr so überfreundlich. "Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, berichten sie mir von ihrer Zeit .._ im Norden!_ Speziell Ihrem Wissen über Fenrir Greyback und dem Mord an Timothy Montgomery!" Erwartungsvoll musterte er Remus, welcher schluckte. Jetzt brauchte er gute Antworten und zwar schnell.

* * *

Schweiß stand Remus auf der Stirn, als er in Hogsmeade ankam und sich durch die Menge kämpfte, die sich wegen Dumbledores Begräbnis in dem kleinen Dorf versammelte. Auf dem Rücken trug er seinen Rucksack und an den vormals nackten Füßen wieder braune Schuhe. Was man ihm nicht ansah war die Wut, die in ihm brodelte. Hunt schaffte es immer ihm schwierige Fallen zu stellen und nur mit Mühe und Not hatte er sich dieses Mal daraus befreien und schließlich mittags das Ministerium verlassen können. 

Sein Treffen mit Arthur verlief etwas einsilbig. Er bekam von ihm seine Sachen und die Nachricht von Tonks, dass er sich nach seiner Befragung durch Hunt, unbedingt mit ihr in Hogsmeade im Eberkopf treffen solle.

Der Ziegengeruch war das erste, was ihm beim Betreten der Spelunke in die Nase stieg.

"Mein Beileid," murmelte er dem Barmann hinter der Theke zu.

Aberforth nickte und wischte weiter ein Glas mit einem feuchten, grauen Lappen aus.

Lupin richtete sein Augenmerk nun stärker auf die hellen blauen Augen von Dumbledores Bruder. "Ich sollte mich hier mit Tonks treffen. Sie ist Aurorin, Nymphadora Tonks."

"Zweite Tür rechts," erläuterte Aberforth leise und deutete zur Treppe.

"Danke."

Er fand das Zimmer offen und leer vor. Um seiner Wut auf das Ministerium irgendwie Ausdruck zu verleihen, schleuderte er seinen Rucksack in eine Ecke. Dann sah er sich um. Zwei Betten, zwei Stühle, zwei Taschen und ein Tisch. Tonks musste sich den Raum wohl mit einer anderen Aurorin teilen. Lupin setzte sich an den Tisch und begann unruhig mit den Fingern darauf herum zu klopfen.

Irgendwann legte er sich auf eins der Betten, sonst wäre er nur hin- und hergelaufen. Vielleicht beendete Tonks es nun. Jetzt hatte sie miterlebt wie man mit ihm umsprang und wie machtlos er sich jedes Mal dabei fühlte und wie machtlos er auch tatsächlich _war._

Am Nachmittag erwachte Lupin aus seinen Grübeleien und kurzzeitigem Schlaf. Tonks arbeitete sicher noch. Er stand auf, ließ seinen Rucksack im Zimmer und verließ dieses und den Eberkopf.

Ziellos lief er durch Hogsmeade, lauschte Gesprächsfetzen über Dumbledore und den Geschehnissen, denen er hautnah beigewohnt hatte.

Doch in der Menge suchte er nur nach_ ihrem_ Gesicht. Wo würden sich hier Auroren aufhalten?

"Welch ein Verlust, nicht wahr? Sie kannten ihn gut, Professor Lupin, habe ich recht?" Die aufdringliche Stimme ließ Remus augenblicklich zusammenzucken. _Professor _Lupin?

"Rita Kimmkorn, ich schreibe an Dumbledores Biographie," stellte sich die aufgetakelte Frau in dem grünen Kostüm vor und lächelte ihn falsch hinter ihrer Brille hervor an.

Er sah zu der gezückten Schreibfeder und runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Die hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Wenn er jetzt etwas sagen würde, würde er es bereuen. Also setzte er seinen Weg fort ohne die Klatschreporterin auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Doch Rita ließ sich noch nie so schnell ins Bockshorn jagen, eher saugte sie sich wie ein Blutegel noch fester an ihr Opfer heran. "Er hatte sie damals eingestellt, trotzdem sie _gefährlich_ sind, oder? Glauben Sie auch, dass er nicht mehr ganz bei sich war? Verrückt? Ein verrückter, alter Mann mit einem Hang zur schwarzen Magie und Werwölfen?"

Abrupt blieb Lupin stehen. Das war zu viel! Dumbledore war noch nicht einmal beerdigt und diese .. Person begann schon damit Schmutz über die Erinnerungen an ihn auszuschütten! Rita grinste diabolisch, nachdem sie fast gegen seinen Rücken gestolpert wäre. Der Fisch war am Haken.

Die sonst so sanften Augen von Lupin blitzten zornig, als er sich zur Reporterin umdrehte, gewillt alle Vorsicht über Bord zu werfen. Schon öffnete er den Mund für eine saftige Antwort oder Beleidigung, da ertönte eine andere Stimme aus der Menge.

"Remus!" Tonks stieß zu ihnen und sie erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick. Drängend fasste sie ihn beim Arm. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er mit Ihnen sprechen möchte," fauchte sie Rita an. "Und wenn Sie ihm oder mir auch nur ein Wort in den Mund legen, hetze ich Ihnen alle meine Aurorenkollegen auf den Hals!"

Lupin's Wut verrauchte sofort, als er Tonks erblickte. Verliebt registrierte er ihren Kampfeswillen, einer Löwenmutter nicht unähnlich.

"Jagen Auroren jetzt Reporter anstatt Todesser?" griff Rita das neue Thema dankbar auf. "Sind _Werwölfe_ jetzt plötzlich wertvoller als _normale_ Zauberer?" Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung, denn ihre Stimme wurde lauter.

Tonks zerrte an Lupin's Robe. "Komm mit!" Fluchtartig erreichten sie bald wieder den Eberkopf.

Kaum waren sie im Zimmer, schlang sie ihre Arme um Remus Hals und küsste ihn. Eine Minute lang genoss er es, dann unterbrach er den Kuss. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.

"Das ist nicht dein Tag," stellte Tonks fest und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

"Ich verstehe dich nicht," murmelte er. "Nach all dem willst du immer noch mit mir zusammen sein? Jetzt, wo du miterlebt hast, wie_ wir_ behandelt werden .. dürfen?"

"Wie kam Dumbledore dazu, einen solchen Dummkopf wie dich ein Jahr lang zu einem Professor zu machen?" erwiderte sie seufzend. "Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, wirklich, ich schwöre es, bei Helga Hufflepuff, bei meinen Eltern." Sie hob zwei Finger einer Hand und sah ihn gespielt treuherzig an.

Remus starrte sie an, dann lächelte er und küsste sie erneut. Endlich schien dieser Tag erfreulicher zu werden.

Es klopfte und sie trennten sich. "Das wird Savage sein. Ich werfe ihn raus und dann haben wir das Zimmer für uns alleine," flüsterte Tonks und öffnete die Tür.

Ein Mann und eine Frau standen davor. "Dora!" riefen sie einstimmig.

"Mum, Dad!" Aus Tonks sprach die Verwunderung. Trotzdem lag sich die kleine Familie sogleich in den Armen.

Remus wartete mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ab. Der Tag wurde also nicht erfreulicher, er hatte nur anders schlimme Überraschungen für ihn parat. Und die schlimmste Erkenntnis traf ihn, als Andromeda Tonks ihre Tochter herzte und Lupin ihre Ähnlichkeit mit Bellatrix auffiel. Seine Gedanken schlugen einen weiteren Bogen: Bellatrix war Sirius Cousine und kaum älter als dieser und folglich auch als er selbst. Das bedeutete, Tonks Eltern waren ebenfalls kaum älter als er!

Der Schock musste Lupin noch anzusehen gewesen sein, denn nun wurde er von den Tonks misstrauisch gemustert.

"Wer ist das?" fragte Ted.

Nymphadora drehte sich von ihren Eltern weg. "Das ist Remus," erklärte sie und sah den Geschockten fragend an.

Ted Tonks runzelte die Stirn und sein Blick wurde noch eine Spur böser, als er auf Lupin zutrat. "_Der_ Remus?"

"Ja, _der_!" Tonks grinste ihrer skeptischen Mutter zu.

Ted jedoch bemerkte nichts davon. Lupin blinzelte sich gerade aus seiner Starre, als ihn etwas kräftig am Kinn traf und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	10. Begegnungen 2

_Entschuldigung, dass ich so lange brauche :(. Und vielen Dank, dass trotzdem noch jemand mitliest! :) Ich habe immer wieder Schreibtiefs, aber dieses hier habe ich eben mit tollen tube-videos von Remus+Tonks überwunden. Je näher der sechste Film rückt, um so mehr freue ich mich auf die beiden. Hoffentlich gibt mir das den nötigen Auftrieb um etwas fleißiger weiter zu schreiben ;)._

* * *

"_Dein Freund?_ Warum erzählst du uns das nicht, _bevor_ dein Vater den Muggelgeborenen heraus hängen lässt?" Das war das erste, was durch Lupins langsam wiedererwachendes Bewusstsein drang.

"Es tut mir so leid, Dora. Ich dachte doch, er hat .. Ich will sagen, du hast uns doch _anderes_ über ihn erzählt."

"Ich hatte bisher keine Zeit es euch zu sagen. Es ist doch vor kurzem erst geschehen. Remus, Remus komm zu dir!"

Tonks weiche Hände strichen über Lupins Wangen. Er stöhnte benommen. Plötzlich traf ihn ein Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht.

"_Dad!_" protestierte Tonks entnervt.

Aber Teds Maßnahme half. Lupin schlug die Augen auf, schüttelte sich leicht und hob eine Hand zu seinem Kinn. "Das hat gesessen," murmelte er. Die drei Tonks' hatten sich über ihn gebeugt und sahen ihm mit den verschiedensten Gesichtsausdrücken ins Gesicht.

"Ich habe früher mal geboxt," erklärte Ted Tonks stolz. "Deswegen tut mir selbst nach so einem Schlag nicht einmal ein bisschen die Hand weh."

"_Dahad!_" murrte Tonks erneut. "Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit für so was."

Mit Schmerzen im Kiefer und mit Hilfe von Tonks und ihrem Vater stand Lupin auf.

Betreten musterte er die Anwesenden, während ihm das Wasser die Haare und das Gesicht hinunter lief, ihn wie einen begossenen Pudel aussehen ließ.

"Remus Lupin," nuschelte er und streckte Andromeda seine Hand hin. Sie schüttelte sie und nickte etwas.

Dann tat er das gleiche bei Ted mit dem Zusatz: "Ich gebe zu, das war nicht unverdient."

Wieder breitete sich kurzzeitiges, peinlich berührtes Schweigen aus.

"Remus zieht zu mir .. zu uns .. ins Gartenhäuschen," erklärte Tonks und nahm Lupins Hand.

Drei verwunderte Augenpaare richteten sich auf sie. "Das sollten wir unter uns bereden," sagte Andromeda leise.

Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Tonks, bitte, ich finde schon etwas. Wir sollten nichts überstürzen."

Ted holte tief Luft. "Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir Ihnen unsere Tochter für eine Weile entführen?"

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht."

Tonks Eltern gingen hinaus und Nymphadora küsste Remus zum Abschied auf's Kinn. "Ich wusste nicht, dass sie kommen. Bis gleich."

"Bis gleich, Dora." Er grinste schelmisch. "Das gefällt mir besser als Tonks."

Sie knuffte ihn auf den Oberarm. "Es sei dir erlaubt, aber nur dir und Dad." Dann ging sie ebenfalls und ließ Remus wieder alleine.

* * *

In den Drei Besen war die Hölle los. Madame Rosmerta wusste schon nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Fast jedes Eckchen in der Kneipe war mit trinkenden, essenden und schwatzenden Hexen und Zauberern überfüllt. Sie machte den Umsatz ihres Lebens.

Die Tonks-Familie kämpfte sich durch die Gäste und Nymphadora rief nicht zum ersten Mal: "Wäre ein ruhiger Ort nicht besser? Der Eberkopf war nicht so voll."

Doch ihr Vater lachte nur und schob sie und Andromeda zu einem kleinen, noch leeren Tisch ganz hinten hin. Geschafft setzten sie sich.

"Gute Ortswahl, Liebling," murmelte Andromeda ironisch, als ein Betrunkener fast ihren Tisch umstieß und sich mit Entschuldigungen wieder entfernte.

Ted lächelte unschuldig, griff zärtlich nach der Hand seiner Frau und wandte sich Nymphadora zu. "Du willst also einen gefährlichen Werwolf im Gartenhäuschen einquartieren?"

"Daad, Remus wird an Vollmond schon alle notwendigen Vorkehrungen treffen. Er weiß ganz genau, was er tut. Und seine Vermieterin hat ihn gestern hinausgeworfen."

"Wo hat er denn gewohnt?"

"In der Nokturngasse," sprach das Plappermaul in Tonks aus, bevor sie merkte, dass die wahrheitsgemäße Information hier nicht unbedingt hilfreich sein würde.

Die skeptischen Gesichter ihrer Eltern gaben ihrem letzten Gedanken recht. "In der Nokturngasse," wiederholte ihre Mutter. "Aber er ist doch auch im Orden, oder?"

Tonks nickte eifrig. "Ja, ist er. Die Nokturngasse hat er nur gewählt, weil ihm dort nicht so viele Fragen gestellt werden."

Andromeda und Ted tauschten zweifelnde Blicke aus.

"Du hast ihm fast ein Jahr lang nachgeweint, Liebes," sagte Mrs. Tonks eindringlich. "Du warst so unglücklich."

Nymphadora schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist jetzt ganz anders, vollkommen anders. Er .. er hat sozusagen .." Ein schelmisches Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Er hat aufgegeben sich dagegen zu wehren!"

Ihre Mutter konnte sich eines Schmunzelns nicht erwehren und warf ihrem Gatten einen liebevollen Blick zu. „Ein Werwolf, der sie bisher nur unglücklich gemacht hat. Aber sieh sie dir heute an, Ted. Wie ausgewechselt."

Ihr Mann rollte mit den Augen. „Meinetwegen, wenn du das unbedingt willst, Dora! Ich bin ja froh, dass du uns bisher mit deinen Freunden verschont hattest. Jedenfalls ist noch keiner von ihnen bei dir im Gartenhäuschen eingezogen .. jedenfalls nicht mehr als ein, zwei Nächte."

Seine Tochter legte den Kopf schief, lächelte viel sagend und sprang dann auf, um ihren Vater in den Arm zu nehmen. „Danke, Dad!"

„Warum genau wolltest du noch mal in diese Spelunke, Ted?" fragte Andromeda resignierend, als ein weiterer Mann gegen den Tisch stieß.

„Diese Geräuschkulisse ist ideal, um nicht belauscht zu werden, wenn man von Werwölfen und vom Orden spricht, Schatz," erklärte er ihr und drückte ihre Hand für einen kurzen Moment fest.

Tonks stand auf. „Ja, Dad hat gut aufgepasst, als er mich für die Aurorenprüfungen abgefragt hatte," sagte sie und drückte ihre Eltern noch einmal. „Ich will es ihm gleich sagen, ja? Er ist doch jetzt ganz allein dort oben in dem Zimmer."

Ted seufzte. „Manchmal wünschte ich, du würdest nur für eine Minute still sitzen bleiben, Dora. Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum wir nur ein Kind haben, Dromeda, sie ist schlimmer als ein Bienenschwarm!"

Andromeda lachte belustigt, als Tonks nur kurz die Hand hob und ihnen zuwinkte, bevor sie sich durch die Menge zurück zum Ausgang durchschlug.

„Einfach unglaublich," befand Ted und küsste seiner Frau die Stirn.

„Sie sind verliebt, Ted. Es ist doch klar, dass sie alleine mit ihm sein will, jetzt, wo er .. aufgegeben hat," nutzte Andromeda die Worte ihrer Tochter.

Ihr Mann verzog das Gesicht. „Danke, aber diese Bilder machen ihn mir jetzt gerade nicht sympathischer, Dromeda!"

Ein starker Knuff traf ihn in der Seite. „Jetzt hör aber mal auf, Ted! Sie ist doch schon lange nicht mehr dein kleines Mädchen. Lern ihn erst einmal ohne Vorurteile kennen und dann sehen wir weiter. Wir zwei waren doch auch gegen jede Regel."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß," strich Ted die Segel und neigte sich seiner Frau entgegen. „Irgendwie habe ich auch gerade das Gefühl etwas mit diesem Remus gemeinsam zu haben."

Sie küssten sich eine halbe Minute lang und Andromeda strich ihm über die Wange. „Ja, die Überzeugungskraft und Sturheit hat sie von mir."

Er holte tief Luft und lehnte sich zurück. „Schade, dann bleibt mir wohl nur das gute Aussehen," scherzte er und sie lachten leise.

* * *

Remus hatte es sich wieder auf dem einen Bett gemütlich gemacht und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke, als Tonks von dem Treffen mit ihren Eltern zurückkam. Sie setzt sich an den Rand des Bettes und sie lächelten sich an. Sanft strich sie ihm eine graue Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

„Sie sind einverstanden, du kommst mit mir ins Gartenhäuschen, sobald die Beerdigung vorbei ist. Und du kannst bis dahin hier bei mir im Eberkopf bleiben. Ich habe mit Dawlish gesprochen, als ich ihn unterwegs traf. Er quartiert Savage hier aus und er muss jetzt zu den anderen beiden. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er schnarcht mir zu sehr," erzählte sie ihm und hörte nicht auf immer wieder sein Gesicht zu berühren.

Remus sah erstaunt zu ihr hoch. „Du hast mit einem Mann hier geschlafen?" fragte er und etwas Eifersucht schwang in seinen Worten mit.

Tonks registrierte seinen Ton verliebt und schüttelte die rosanen Haare. „Nein, ich habe mit einem ziemlich dümmlichen Kollegen hier geschlafen. Das heißt, er hat dort drüben in dem Bett geschlafen und ich hier."

„Dann ist ja gut," murmelte Lupin, nahm ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht und küsste jeden einzelnen Finger.

Sie lachte auf und legte sich neben ihn, kuschelte sich an Remus Seite. „So so. Erst nichts von mir wissen wollen und kaum sind wir zusammen, da markiert du schon dein Revier und denkst, ich gehöre dir!"

Seine Hand griff nach seinen zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Bitte keine Werwolfbegriffe, die sich mehr wie die eines Hundes anhören," stöhnte er gequält.

„Zu spät, das hättest du dir eher überlegen sollen. Ich gebe doch nicht meinen einzigen Trumpf aus der Hand! Damit wirst du leben müssen, Wolf!" Tonks genoss seine Nähe und rieb ihr Kinn an seinem Stoppelbart.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie viele Trümpfe du hast, Dora. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mich so schwer erwischen würde. Es ist schwierig einen klaren Kopf zu behalten," murmelte er.

Noch enger kuschelte sie sich an ihn. „Du solltest etwas mehr wie ich sein, Remus. Und, hem, ich vielleicht etwas mehr wie du. Ich muss erst morgen wieder arbeiten, sagte Dawlish. Schön, was?"

Er nickte und streichelte über Tonks Schulter. „Mhm, erstaunlich wie unterschiedlich wir sind und doch zueinander passen wie zwei Teile eines Puzzles."

Tonks schien sich sehr wohl an seiner Seite zu fühlen, denn sie schloss nun ihre Augen, nuschelte nur: „Ich liebe dich, wenn du so etwas Schönes sagst, Remus."

Sofort biss Lupin die Zähne zusammen, küsste Tonks Stirn und so aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie bald schon ein.

* * *

So vergingen die Tage bis zum Begräbnis von Dumbeldore wie im Fluge. Tonks hatte für das Ministerium in Hogsmeade zu tun und Remus wurde ein paar Mal von Moody um Hilfe gebeten. Doch danach hatten sie Zeit füreinander und nutzten diese wenigen Minuten ausgiebig. Sie redeten viel und kamen sich noch näher, schliefen miteinander.

Am Morgen von Dumbledores Begräbnis legte sich eine bedrückte Stimmung auf sie beide. Tonks schlug zuerst die Augen auf und suchte noch mehr Nähe, als das kleine Bett ihnen so schon gab. Aufgrund ihrer Bewegung erwachte auch Remus und sie sahen sich trübe an. Er küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ich bin froh, dass du heute bei mir bist," murmelte die Aurorin betrübt.

„Ja, so geht es mir auch," erwiderte er leise und wandte den Kopf zum Fenster. Er würde nicht wieder weinen, nein, heute würde er sich wieder im Griff haben. „Komm, lass uns schnell etwas essen und dann zum Schloss gehen, Dora!" Bevor sie ihn auch nur festhalten konnte, hatte sich Lupin aus dem Bett geschwungen und zog sich die besten Sachen an, die er hatte. Leider sah er damit immer noch nicht besonders elegant aus, aber jemand wie Dumbledore würde ihm das sicher nicht krumm nehmen.

Tonks hingegen zog die Decke über den Kopf und nur ein paar rosa Haarspitzen waren noch zu erkennen. „Du könntest mir auch später erzählen wie es war," seufzte sie darunter.

Remus lächelte sanft und setzt sich auf das Bett, zog und zerrte an der Decke, bis er sie endlich ihren Händen entwunden hatte und in ihr schmollendes Gesicht sah, aus dem ihm Tonks heraus gestreckte Zunge entgegen blitzte. Nur kurz spielte er ihr Spiel mit, küsste sie, während er sie festhielt. Dann sah er sie wieder ernst an: „Erweisen wir ihm die letzte Ehre, ja? Sei heute ein wenig mehr wie ich, Dora!"

Tonks nahm Remus Gesicht in ihre Hände und nickte. „Du hast ja Recht, du vernünftiger, beherrschter Dummkopf!"

Sie brauchten trotzdem noch ein paar Küsse und Umarmungen bis sich Nymphadora entschloss, das Bett zu verlassen. Remus hingegen stahl sich aus dem Zimmer und besorgte unten bei Aberforth etwas zu essen.

Sie waren eine der ersten in Hogwarts, nur wenige Leute besetzten leise und ruhig die Stühle vor einem Marmortisch. Nervös drückte Tonks Lupins Hand etwas fester und sie warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann führte sie Remus zu einer Reihe von Stühlen und sie setzten sich. Er verwandte nur einige Sekunden damit, seine Hand der ihren zu entwinden, dann merkte er, dass sie dadurch beherrscht blieb und nicht, wie sonst so oft, nervös hin und her lief. Also beließ er es dabei, die ganze Zeremonie hindurch.

Es war bewegend und Tonks liefen unkontrolliert die Tränen über die Wangen. Tröstend schlang Lupin einen Arm um ihre Schulter, was sie dazu nutzte, um ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter zu betten. Die beiden rührten sich nicht, selbst als der Leichnam Dumbledores von Flammen verschlungen wurde. Dies entlockte Tonks Kehle nur ein weiteres Schluchzen. Minuten später saßen sie noch so da, als alle anderen sich schon leise sprechend von ihren Stühlen erhoben hatten.

Die Zeit verrann und Lupin stand entschlossen auf. Er hatte nicht geweint, hatte sich beherrscht und war für Tonks da, als sie ebenfalls aufstand und ihn fest umarmte. „Wir sollten gehen," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Es wird Zeit." Sie nickte nur und blieb dicht bei ihm, als sie Hogwarts wieder verließen.

Doch nun kam die Zeit vor der sich Remus im Moment am meisten fürchtete. Er würde Doras Eltern kennen lernen, so richtig kennen lernen und ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen verlief so schlecht, dass er wirklich Angst vor einem weiteren hatte.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ...


End file.
